L'Amoure de Les Deux
by babooshka
Summary: Briar/Sandry, w/the gang from tortall, etc. Adventures, and stuff. yeah.
1. Terrible Tortall

Ermm…sorry bout this one…it's my first ever…esp. the TP type. Sorry if it sucks. Tell me: luvlylin@bellsouth.net I don't care what you say, be mean, be nice, whatevah.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, etc.  
  
Ermm…  
  
"spoken."  
  
'thought'  
  
::silly mindspeak thing::  
  
  
  
oh, btw, I've only read the first 2 books of COM, and that was a/b a year ago, and I threw them away (oops) so, sorry if I get it wrong. I prolly will. I couldn't remember the city where the whole Allana thing took place, and as I have none of those books either, I couldn't look it up. Here we go! I'll finish this soon…either tonite or tomorrow before school, sorry I left in such an awkward place. Kinda odd, aint it?  
  
  
  
Sandry looked up. 'I was raised in this kind of environment,' she thought. She glanced over at her silent companion. ::Briar.:: She wanted to speak to him. She didn't want anyone else to hear.  
  
::What Sandry?:: Briar was tired and a little annoyed. All he wanted to do was to go into town and meet a few rogues…that was the life he had been brought up for.  
  
::Briar, would you mind if we went into town first? I'm not sure I really want to go in the castle::  
  
::What's the matter, Bag? Finally afraid someone won't be in awe of you?:: Although he wouldn't admit it, Briar was in awe of Sandry, himself.  
  
::N,no, it's not that…it's just shudder I think this was in my dream…::  
  
::And what dream would that be?::  
  
::The one where I died.:: Sandry's mind-voice was almost a whisper. Briar could feel fear radiating from her slender form. She had grown taller over the years, though he himself had grown even more. They were 16 and 17 years old. Almost full mages. Almost. And that was why they were here. For some odd reason, Niko had decided that Briar and Sandry had to suddenly leave Discipline and come all the way to (whatever the city is where the Alanna books take place, in Tortall), a rough city where the duo would find chances to hone their skills, and become truly masters of their craft. Niko was here, somewhere, they supposed, though he wouldn't want to interfere much with their training, as they should be preparing for life outside Winding Circle, as true mages.  
  
Briar thought for a minute before answering Sandry. ::Sure thing. Let's go explore, shall we?::  
  
In the Marketplace.  
  
Sandry wasn't too sure about this part of town. It looked like a place Briar would be at home in, but not her, a gentlewoman of noble kin. She glanced furtively around, and sidled up a little closer to Briar.  
  
"I'm not sure about this, Briar…are you sure this is safe?"  
  
"Look Sandry, I'm not exactly sure where we are…I've been trying to find Main Street, but I think we've lost it…we'll have to wander around some more."  
  
Sandry sighed in agreement. She was worried about the leering stares of some of these men. She knew her dress fit nicely…perfectly, as a matter of fact. She had fixed it that way. But unfortunately, the snug dress wasn't fit for this part of town, where whores ran around in cropped off dresses, and men saw women as only a horse; free to straddle.  
  
"Hey there, sweetie, care to take a ride around the park with me?" A foul smelling man had sidled up to Sandry. She whipped her head around, desperately looking for Briar to help her…but he had somehow gotten lost in the sea of alcoholics and murderers.  
  
::Briar!:: Sandry mind-yelled. ::HELP ME!::  
  
The man leered closer, attempting to paw the front of her dress. Sandry could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath as he moved closer.  
  
"Get away," she muttered through clenched teeth. "Now."  
  
"Not a chance sweetie…let's have a tumble, shall we? Care for a poke? Heeheehee…."  
  
Sandry's temper began to get the better of her. With all of her might, she thrust a magical thread towards the leering beast. The honey blonde thread snaked around the man's throat. He clutched at it, pawing desperately, trying to breathe. His pals noticed his asphyxiation. They rushed over. Sandry, fixed on her suffocating victim, was seemingly unaware of the four men rushing behind her.  
  
"Bitch! Get her magic off o' him! Whore!"  
  
Sandry turned around at the foul language. A tall brunette who looked like he hadn't bathed for weeks drew back a well-muscled arm. Sandry's light body whirled around in protest of the assault on her cheek. Briar scoured the crowds for Sandry. How had they become separated? He wondered.  
  
"SANDRY! SANDRY!" Briar's voice screamed for his friend. He listened for her, with his mind. He could feel agony…his cheek began to hurt too. He suddenly glimpsed her thin frame backed against a wall. Briar ran over to Sandry, pushing through the mass of people, who, it seemed, were all intent on watching the assault.  
  
"SANDRY!" Briar again yelled, as he finally pushed through the crowd. He could see her. She had her arms covering her head. She screamed as the brute drew a knife out. One of her attacker's friends held her arms behind her back, pinning them, and straining her taunt shoulders. The first man leered at her, whispering, "You'll be mine. Little flower…" he drew the knife slowly down her right arm, causing her to gasp in pain. By that time, Briar had calmed his breathing enough to draw up his magic. The smaller of the vile men, a short, pudgy drunk, screamed as a nearby vine grew out of control, twisting around his ankles, slithering up his trunk like a snake, twining around his wrists. A similar fate came two more of the attackers. That left only two: one holding Sandry in place, as the instigator cut at her tender flesh. With no time left to coax plants to grow, Briar flung his raw power at the man holding her arms back. Sandry fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The only able bodied thug left turned to see Briar preparing for the next wave of power. He turned on Briar, slamming his fist into the young man's left eye. Briar stood shocked, unable to move, blood quickly filling his field of vision. Sandry whimpered as the man grabbed her injured arm. With a quick flick of his wrist, Sandry's left wrist splintered, her slender bones unable to withstand the assault. Sandry, although dazed, attempted to form a coherent thought. When she was finally able to concentrate, she used the last of her magic, and threaded it into her attacker. At the same moment, Briar shook his head clear, squinting through his one good eye, aiming a terrifying jolt of green fire into the man's gut. With the duo's assault perfectly timed as it was, he fell to the ground, thoroughly dazed.  
  
Briar took two loping steps over to Sandry's limp body. It had been too much for her, she had passed out from exhaustion and pain. Briar tenderly lifted her slim frame off the dirty ground, being mindful to her injuries. 'She really ought to eat more,' he thought to himself, smiling a bit as he glanced at her beautiful face. When he looked up, the crowd had dissipated, as a fight was a common, almost hourly occurrence here. The tall plant boy, carrying his precious friend, meandered through the streets, trying hard to find a healer's house.  
  
Street where George's Mother lives  
  
Spying the sign of a healer, Briar rushed through the gate, stopping only when he came to the door. The sudden jostling disturbed Sandry, she briefly opened her eyes to plead with Briar to stop the painful movements.  
  
As Briar knocked loudly at the wooden door, it suddenly opened, revealing an aged, but kind-looking woman.  
  
"Please," Briar pleaded, looking up at her with his one good eye, "can you help her?"  
  
The woman motioned them to come inside, moved by the boy's earnest plea, and look of utter desperation.  
  
"Lay her on the couch," she instructed, flicking her wrist in the direction of a well worn but clean couch in the center of the room. "What is your name, boy?" The healer looked at his desperate face.  
  
"Briar, Briar Moss, of Emelan."  
  
"And her name?"  
  
"Sandraleine fa Toren…Sandry, that's what we call her."  
  
"Good." The woman probed gently at Sandry's various injuries, trying to discern which ones needed attention first. As the gentle fingers picked up Sandry's broken wrist, she groaned in semi-conscious protest. Briar rushed over to comfort her, smoothing her silky hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Aah, and what happened to her, lad?"  
  
"She was attacked, on the lower side of town…I'm not sure what happened, we got separated…and I heard her scream…" Briar's distraught voice trailed off miserably.  
  
"No worries, lad, I'll have her bandaged up soon. I fear I cannot use my magic on her, she keeps refusing it…"  
  
"no…you won't be able to magic her out of this one…we aren't sure what really happened, but for some reason her aura refuses magic…well, healing magic, anyway." Briar stared into Sandry's now open eyes. She still had refused to let any tears fall. 'She's so strong…none of the girls in Sotat could withstand all that…'  
  
A few hours later, the healer woman pronounced Sandry as doctored as she would be, for now at least. Briar thanked the woman profusely, ashamed that he could offer her no money in return for her services.  
  
"I apologize…but, if you will give me your address, or some way of reaching you, I will send it as soon as we get home…"  
  
The kind woman smiled gently.  
  
"Send it to Pirate's Swoop, address it to George. That's all, simply George. He will know to send it to me."  
  
"Thank you so much…but I have one more favor to ask you…could you tell me the best way to get back to Emelan?  
  
"Of course…head north. You will eventually run into either a mountain or Winding Circle. If, by chance, you run into Winding Circle, try looking for Nicklaren Goldeye…he will be able to help you."  
  
"Thank you…Niko was our teacher…We know him well…I wish I could stay and talk with you, but I must get Sandry back home." And with a few final parting farewells, Sandry and Briar set off to find their horses, tethered at the edge of the city. (AN I know Sandry didn't say much..just assume she isn't feeling well, ko?)  
  
Briar and Sandry had been traveling almost a week now. They were almost halfway home. It had taken them only one week to come down to Tortall, but, as Sandry couldn't ride for very long, and Briar didn't want to push her, the pair's pace was slow.  
  
"Briar?"  
  
"Yes Sandry?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I'm just…well….for helping me…and taking me to the healers….and well….just, thank you, I guess. Yes, thank you."  
  
"Sandry, I…err…your welcome, emm…yes, your welcome." After that painful conversation, the two traveled in almost complete silence for two more days.  
  
End of first week.  
  
Briar and Sandry were seated around their campfire for the night, Sandry gingerly stirring the soup with her right hand, her upper arm protesting at the movement. The knife cut had injured the muscle greatly, and this was one of the first things Sandry had done with her right arm for the whole journey back home. Briar turned to Sandry.  
  
"What are you going to tell them? We're almost in range to mindspeak, they'll be wondering why we're back…"  
  
"I'm not sure yet Briar. I guess the truth. What a novel idea, eh Thief boy?"  
  
Briar chuckled at her teasing. Sandry hadn't been in very good spirits the whole journey back. 'I guess she's getting better…that's a good thing!'  
  
"Oh ho! And you mean to tell me you've never lied in your life?"  
  
"Well….no…ermm…a few times….but nothing serious…"  
  
"Nope, Lady, a lie's a lie…no two bones about it…"  
  
The gentle bantering stopped. Sandry glanced up at Briar, startled to find him staring at her so intensely. He quickly averted his gaze. 'she's beautiful…why haven't I seen it before? Even with her perfect ivory skin bandaged up, she's still beautiful!'  
  
(AN…I'm skipping the rest of the journey for a while…yes, I'm lazy.)  
  
At Discipline  
  
Briar and Sandry had cut themselves off from Tris and Daja. Sandry had explained her need to explain this in person, and she knew they wouldn't quit pestering her if she just told them to wait. Sandry took one last glance over at Briar before boldly knocking on the locked door. Tris answered it.  
  
"BRIAR! SANDRY! Why are you two here? Aren't you supposed to be in Tortall?" Tris hadn't yet noticed Sandry's bandaged body, or Briar's diminishing black eye. At the sound of Tris, Daja came sprinting to the door. She gasped in surprise.  
  
"Sandy! Goddess of all, what happened to you? You look…terrible! And Briar! Is that a black eye?"  
  
Tris noticed the two's injuries at that point.  
  
"Mithros, Minoss, and Shakith! What happened?"  
  
"Can we come in?" Sandry asked with a kind smile. Tris and Daja stood aside, mouths agape. The quartet moved into the main room, attracting Lark and Rosethorn on their way. Briar and Sandry were bombarded with a plethora of questions. They calmly explained what had happened, Daja and Tris shuddering at the thought of Sandry being attacked, Lark appalled at what her former student had gone through, and Rosethorn fuming over the lurid men of Tortall. When the two had finished with their tale, Lark moved towards Sandry to inspect her various cuts and scrapes and bruises and broken bones. She clucked in sympathy as Sandry grimaced with pain. Her wrist was still very broken, and her right arm had not yet healed from the deep knife cut. Rosethorn went to the cabinet of her herbs and plants, looking for the right combination to soothe her battered body. 


	2. Beats

Ch. 2 (sorry I left in such and odd place for the last one, I had to go to bed…this one will be short, cos I have school. Oh, and thanks for the review. The resisting the magic thing…yeah, I made that up.)  
  
Sandry thanked Lark for the cup of tea. The hot liquid soothed her aching body, and her restless mind. Sandry was comfortably seated in a chair, and she was gazing out the window. Her concentration broken by a sudden rap on the door. She glanced over. Tris was moving to answer it.  
  
"Hello." Sandry didn't think she recognized the voice. She closed her eyes, resting them.  
  
"Can I help you?" Obviously, Tris didn't recognize the person either.  
  
::Briar?:: Tris called. ::C'mere, we have a visitor, and we don't know who he is.:: Briar sulked through the door, upset at his time with plants being disturbed.  
  
"Roach…" The visitor stared in disbeleif. "So they've made a bag of ya. Never would'a thought it."  
  
"Erm…gasp" Briar's eyebrows shot up in surprise. ::Who is it Briar?:: Tris mind asked. ::It's me mate!:: Suddenly, Briar's eyes narrowed. "What're you doin' here, Beats?" (AN sorry, I just made that up, it was my pals nickname at military camp last summer )  
  
"Roach! Good t'see ya remember yer ol' mate!"  
  
::Girls.:: Briar's mind voice was commanding. ::Go upstaris. Now.::  
  
Tris and Daja, who had come down at the sound of voices (AN Daja came down, Tris was already there), went upstairs, wondering at Briar's request. They didn't notice that Sandry had fallen asleep, and hadn't heard Briar.  
  
"Beats, whaddya want?" The twang of the streets was creeping back into Briar's voice. He fought to control it. He knew better…mostly.  
  
"What?! A pal cant come see his mate? Just for a bloody visit?"  
  
"Beats, we both know this isn't a visit. Now whaddya want?" Briar was getting agitated. A fern in the corner started rustling restlessly.  
  
"Ahowww…truth be told matey," Beats, it appeared, was a bit tipsy, "truth be told! Haheha, ain't thata funny thought? Naw, I jus', well, me'n the gang, we've fallen on hard times, Briar, we neecha to come back'n hel' us outta trouble, y'see."  
  
"I'm not coming back, Beats. I've got things to do here." Briar's jaw clenched as Beats stumbled into the main room, looking around with contemptable familiarity. His eyes rested on the sleeping Sandry.  
  
"Aohh, I see. Here's yer things t'do, eh?!" Beats raised his eyebrows luridly.  
  
::Sandry!:: Briar mind yelled. She jumped slightly, startled at the yelling in her mind. She rubbed her ears for a second. ::What?:: She was still half asleep.  
  
::Go upstairs. I don't want you down here with him. He's bad news Sandry.::  
  
"Euh, excuse me please, I must be on my way," Sandry, ever the noble, couldn't just leave. That would be rude. The two boys watched her go up the stairs.  
  
"Eh! So y've got yerself a bag, eh Briar? She's real nice…mind if I 'borrow' 'er for a bit?" Briar was upset at the suggestive tone in Beats' voice.  
  
"Beats, I'm not gonna help you. You might as well leave."  
  
"Aohww, I see, too good fer yer ol' gang. Couldn't help us out, now that e've become a bag 'imself! Well, maybe I'm too good fer you'n such. I coulda warned ya, but now, whelp, I guess you'll just 'ave to wait'n see what yer fates to be!" Beats cackled at the thought. Briar narrowed his eyes once more, trying to discern the character of the man he once knew so well. 


	3. Argh. Ch. 3, ok?

Ch. 3 (AN not too sure what's gonna happen here…)  
  
"Beats, just leave, ok? I'm not going to help you. You need to get back to Sotat."  
  
"Fine, but, heh, just you whatcher, you'll hear of us soon enough!" Briar couldn't say that he would miss Beats. They had been pretty tight in the gang, at least as tight as gang members get, but time had changed both Briar and Beats. After all, it had been six or 7 years since Briar had seen anyone from his gang. (AN forgot to say, I'm assuming they're 16, and Briar's 17, cos I like guys to be a bit older). Briar trudged up the stairs. It was late, he was tired, and they would have work to do in the morning.  
  
Dans le Matin  
  
Sandry awoke to the sounds of scraping and clattering. 'Who else could be up? I'm always the first one up!' she thought, wonderingly (AN ?! () Sandry quickly hopped out of her soft bed and dressed. She knew there would be a lot of work for her to do today. Moreover, she looked forward to it.  
  
"Good morning, all!" she called cheerfully, as she made her way into the kitchen. Tris was trying to mix some sort of batter as Lark pulled perfectly browned biscuits out of the oven.  
  
"You sure slept late, Sandry," Lark commented.  
  
::Uh-huh, late enough for me to have to mix this batter!:: Obviously, Tris was not pleased at having beaten Sandry to the kitchen.  
  
::Sorry:: Sandry really was sorry. Well, at least a little bit…  
  
"Where's briar?!" Evidently, Rosethorn was not in a good mood, and she needed Briar in order to release her frustration.  
  
"I think he's still asleep." Tris was the first to venture an answer.  
  
"Fine. You, Lazy, Sandry, go get him. Tell him I want to get in some work before breakfast."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sandry quickly skipped to Briar's room. (AN I'm not sure if it's upstairs or down, but for now, it's down. KO?).  
  
"Briar?" Sandry asked, as she lightly knocked on his door. "Briar! Wake up!" The person in question turned over, protesting the sound. "Bri-" Sandry's voice caught in her throat. He looked so…beautiful, lying there…like a young child, only he wasn't. The sweet smile on his face made her want to reach down and sing him a lullaby, to soothe away any troubles that might eventually bother him, to hold him, and then rest her head in his lap, and kiss him tenderly, and to…  
  
" SANDRY! What the devil are you doing in here?" Briar had woken up.  
  
"Ohh…Rosethorn sent me to wake you up." Sandry blushed slightly. She had been caught in her clandestine reverie.  
  
"Well, I'm awake now.." Briar said, this time more gently, softly, and with a tender half-smile.  
  
"I can see that…I'll go back to the kitchen, you…umm…get dressed." With that, Sandry twirled her skirts and left the room.  
  
::Well, it's nice to see you finally decided to grace us with your presence, Briar::  
  
::You're one to talk, Daja!:: Tris retorted in their minds, ::You only got up a few minutes ago!::  
  
::Yeah, well at least I beat Plant boy down here!::  
  
::Ya know, I don't really care…how long till breakfast?:: Briar's question was answered almost as soon as he had asked it: Sandry flitted into the room, carrying a basket of biscuits.  
  
::Here you are, Plant boy, eat to your hearts content!:: Sandry laughed.  
  
Briar sighed to himself at her silvery chortle.  
  
::Yes ma'am! There's one order I'm glad to follow!:: Sandry beamed across the room at him. He grinned. 'She sure is beautiful…'  
  
The six soon sat down to breakfast. Trivial conversation floated around Sandry as she gazed off somewhere, deep in her contemplation. 'I like his smile. Why haven't I noticed it before? It proliferates over his face, into his eyes…I can even feel his plant-voice in my mind smile sigh. He certainly looks very nice in his green…'  
  
::Why thank you Sandry!:: Briar beamed at her from across the homey table.  
  
::Wha-what? Thank you for what?::  
  
::For complimenting me on my appearance in this color!:: Briar's smile turned to a slight chuckle. He was secretly pleased. It wasn't often he received compliments…not even ones he wasn't supposed to hear.  
  
The rest of the morning passed without much of anything exciting happening. Sandry still could not use her loom: Lark was afraid it would further injure her broken wrist. Most of Sandry's injuries had faded by now, save her wrist and the long knife cut down her arm. On that morning, Lark was showing Sandry a new embroidery pattern, as Tris sat nearby, studying a thick book. Daja was off at Frostpine's, making a new shield for a knight in the far away Tortall (AN ok, so maybe it's not that far away…bear with me here…). Briar was, of course, weeding the garden. The weather had gotten warmer, the days were beginning to stretch longer and longer. That meant it was time to weed more than ever.  
  
::Tris?:: Sandry asked.  
  
::Yes Sandry.::  
  
::It's hot in here…:: Sandry rarely complained of such trivial things, but it was hot in the stuffy room.  
  
::I know.::  
  
::Well, can you do something about that?:: Getting Tris to do anything was like getting Briar to admit he was wrong. In reply, a cool breeze slinked through the open window, feathering the wispy baby curls at the nape of Sandry's neck.  
  
::Thanks Tris.:: She received no reply. Tris was buried in her book again. 'it's not that I'm tired of sewing,' she thought to herself, 'it's just that I'd rather be outside, running around, riding a horse, doing anything instead of just sitting here!' As if she could hear Sandry's restless thoughts, Lark called Briar in from the garden, and pulled Tris from her book.  
  
"Why don't you three go by Frostpine's and get Daja…go for a walk, or hey! A picnic! Why don't you pack a basket and have a picnic! It's nearly lunchtime anyway…." Sandry immidantly picked up on Lark's idea.  
  
"We can go down to the lake!" she said excitedly.  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun," Briar affirmied. Tris also nodded. Within minutes, the three had a lunch packed and were on their way to get Daja. Sandry was too excited to contain herself.  
  
::DAJA!:: she squealed.  
  
::What?:: came an exhausted reply.  
  
::We're going on a picnic!:: Sandry's enthusiasm was infectious. Briar found himself eagerly anticipating the special feast. Tris was beginning to not regret putting her book down.  
  
::Sounds wonderful!:: Daja replied. Her mind voice smiled back at them. ::I could use a rest!::  
  
::Same here! I guess we're all antsy, wanting to get outside!:: Tris was very congenial today.  
  
::At least, outside, away from the weeds!:: Briar groaned.  
  
After Daja had joined the merry band, they soon arrived at the peaceful lake. Sandry and Tris spread out the blanket and Briar and Daja unpacked the foodstuff. 


	4. Friends and Flames

Ch. 4  
  
(AN: thanks so much for the reviews! Wow, I didn't know how nice they could be!Anyways, here's Ch. 4, as you can see, it's kinda long…I can't believe, with the whole story, I have over 27 pages! Wow! Increable! Please review…I never realized how much it meant to get good reviews till I started writing…so please, take a few minutes and review!)  
  
  
  
The food was gone quickly. After the meal, Tris wandered off to feel the wind comng off the water. Daja discovered a vein of metal running through some boulders, and had gone to study them further. Briar and Sandry were left to their own devices at the blanket. Briar, his concentration broken by a large bird overhead, glanced over at Sandry. She looked very peaceful.  
  
"What're ya thinking about Sandry?"  
  
"Erm, I'm not sure…I could trace my thoughts back if you wanted…I think…yes, I believe that at the moment, I was wondering how I came to be here, with you, when a normal girl of my age would be off planning parties."  
  
"Do you miss it? The noble life, I mean."  
  
"No…not anymore than you would miss your life as a theif, I suppose."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Who was that at the door the other night? One of your friends from Sotat?"  
  
"Mmm. Beats. Not sure why he was here…something about needing my help."  
  
"Don't we all need your help, Briar?" Sandry asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Of course Sandry, just as much as we need your help!" he returned.  
  
"Hmm…" she sighed wistfully. "And how much is that? If I lived with my Uncle, I wouldn't be much help to anyone. If I lived in Namorn, I would be even less help!"  
  
"Sandry, it's not like you to be so…erm, self-critical!"  
  
"I know." She dismissed it with a flick of her wrist. "Just a passing realization of how much I gained by giving up my old life."  
  
"I know what you mean..i think about that a lot. If Niko hadn't showed up at my trial…I'd be dead right now…no one lives in the mines or docks that long."  
  
"Well, maybe we should write Niko a thank-you letter: for saving me from withering away in cold stone palaces, and you from perishing on the docks, a moral-less man."  
  
"Funny, Sandry, very funny." The conversation died from there. Sandry twisted onto her back, closing her eyes against the harsh glare of the sun. Briar watched her for a minute, then joined her.  
  
"Are you asleep Sandry?" Briar inquired, twisting his head towards her, avoiding the harsh glare of the sun against his unaccostomed eyes.  
  
"mhh…" was the only answer he got. He watched for a second, before whisphering, "beautiful." Sandry's reply was to turn her body towards him, still asleep, and rest her head lightly on his chest, her arm stretched over his torso, gripping the cloth of his shirt. He smiled, and drifted back off to sleep.  
  
Tris was the first to return. She spied the two from the crest of a hill. For a moment, she was suddenly distraught at the thought of them together, then rationalized. 'we all knew they would end up together. Besides, they look perfect lying there in each others arms…' it was the most romantic though of Tris' whole life. 'I don't want them to get embarressed…I'll go back to where I was and mind-yell at them…'  
  
True to her word, Tris did just that.  
  
:: SANDRY! BRIAR! IT'S GETTING LATE! WE NEED TO GO BACK! DAJA, GET BACK OVER HERE!:: Sandry and Briar woke up with a start, jumping up. They glanced shyly at each other before moving to pack up the things. Daja arrived shortly, panting from her sprint to the picnic site.  
  
"I found the most amazing metals over there…they were simply incredible! I'd love to work with them sometime!" she gushed, obviously delighted.  
  
"Well, at any rate, it's time to go…Sandry n'me've packed up all the stuff…" Briar glanced shyly over at Sandry. Her cheeks pinked in return.  
  
"Alright, then, let's go." And with that, the foursome set off for Discipline.  
  
That afternoon  
  
The walk home had been rather strange. Throughout the whole journey, Briar and Sandry kept glancing at each other and blushing. Daja sent Tris a questioning look, who, in turn, promised an explination later.  
  
As soon as they arrived back in Discipline, they were back to work. Briar had to, of course, weed, Tris had to dust the main room, Daja needed to sweep the whole downstairs, and Sandry had to do the laundry. As Briar, Tris, and Daja went off to complete their respective chores, Sandry went from room to room, picking up all the dirty soiled clothes. She absent- mindedly tossed them into a basket she and Lark had woven as her thoughts drifted to Briar. 'he's so perfect…I wonder…what would it take for him to…? There is the Mid-Summer Night's Eve festival coming up…will he dance with me? Will he kiss me? I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight, without his arms about me…' Sandry's thoughts trailed off in a similar fashion as she sauntered down to the stream. She carefully washed, scrubbed, and rinsed each piece of clothing. When she came to one of Briar's shirts, she held it close to her nose, and breathed in his smell. 'Bark,' she thought, 'it smells like bark…I love it.' Wondering what she smelled like, she picked up one of her dresses. It smelled distinctly of cotton blossoms (AN: ok, ok, so I  
  
live in the south! Trust me, cotton blossoms smell good). 'Maybe it's a sign…' she wondered.  
  
That night  
  
Nighttime soon came. As dusk settled over the cottage, the six slowly found their ways into their beds. Sandry lay awake, thinking of Briar. She thought she would never sleep. Little did she know that a few feet away, Briar was thinking the same thing. Finally, all the inhabitants of the bungalow were asleep.  
  
"Shut up Beats!" hissed a cruel voice. "Keep it quiet! We don't want them to know we're here!" 5 figures gathered in a bush outside of Discipline. One carried a jug of foul smelling liquid, one a few torn rags, and one a single match. It was all they could find.  
  
Briar woke to quiet voices. 'hmm? Whassat?' Then, the acrid smell of burning gasoline hit his nose.  
  
" FIRE" he shouted, as he tumbled out of his cocoon of bedclothes. He slipped on the wooden floor, grabbing onto Sandry's door jamb.  
  
"FIRE SANDRY! GET OUT! C"MON!" Sandry woke with a start…the smell had reached her nose too. Briar half-stumbled up the stairs, yelling to Daja, Tris, Rosethorn, and Lark.  
  
"FIRE! GET UP! WE HAVE TO HURRY!" as he turned to check on Sandry, a window broke, glass spilling around his bare feet. A burning rag was flung in the gaping void. The inferno quickly moved up to Sandry's beautifully woven curtains, headed for her room. Daja, Tris, Lark, and Rosethorn came stumbling down the stairs, looking at the smoky firestorm. Briar directed them outside, pointing as a sudden cough ripped through his throat. Where was Sandry? He burst into her room.  
  
"SANDRY!"  
  
Tris tried to find her way out of the burning house. She hadn't been able to find her spectacles. She suddenly looked up, just in time to see a beam about to fall on her! She screamed in terror, trying to sheild herself from the falling timber. She crumpled to the floor.  
  
Daja looked around her. She had heard Tris's scream. ::TRIS!:: she called magically. She felt all around her, trying to locate Tris's stormy gray feel. Daja looked 3 feet ahead of her. There was Tris, red hair smoldering, small flames dancing on her night shift. Daja used all of her strangth to pull her up, and proceeded to drag her out of the blazing dwelling.  
  
Rosethorn and Lark saw Daja struggling with Tris's weight. They scrambled to help her, dodging falling rafters in the collapsing house. They needed to get out quickly, or else it would disintegrate with them still inside.  
  
Briar burst into Sandry's room.  
  
"*SANDRY!* Get outside!"  
  
"I can't find it, Briar!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The thread, our thread!" The two scrambled through her basket of threads….Briar pulled out her green drop spindle, but they couldn't find the circle of thread with the 4 lumps in it.  
  
"It was here when I went to bed…" Sandry said frantically.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find…" A portion of the ceiling crashed onto Sandry's bed. The flames grew hotter, licking at their backs. As another section right above them threatened to give way, Briar grabbed the basket and her hand, dragging the sobbing Sandry out of the inferno.  
  
"Where's Briar and Sandry?" Lark's voice was worried, she was tending to Tris, who was lying on the ground.  
  
"They'll be out soon…" Rosethorn's voice held a current of doubt…the house was going down rapidly.  
  
Briar tugged Sandry's wrist over to where their friends and mentors were. She cried at the sight of Tris's smoldering hair, and gave the girl a hug. Lark reached out to Sandry. They were safe now. All of them.  
  
That Morning  
  
A few tired dedicates were scattered about the smoldering ruins of Discipline, poking, trying to find any belongings that were still usable.The dedicates had arrived as the fire grew to it's strongest. They had been unable to save the home, although they had tried. Tris was now at another house, getting the burnt ends of her hair cut off. Daja picked her way over to where her room had crashed down. She pushed a still smoldering chunk of wood over. She spied it…her box. With bitter happiness, she pulled it out, amazed that it was not gone.  
  
"I found it." She said. Her voice quivered with strained joy. She had found it, but nothing else. All had been ruined.  
  
"Dedicate Lark! Dedicate Rosethorn!" They could head Dedicate Moonstream's voice flit over the smoke. Lark and Rosethorn hurried to meet her. The three were soon joined by various other dedicates who had been helping with the ruins. They were caught up in a saddened conversation.  
  
Briar went over to where Sandry and Daja sat, ripping through the contents of her workbag, trying to find the circle of thread. Suddenly, Daja sat up with a truimphant cry.  
  
"I found it!" True joy settled on Sandry's face for a moment, before her desolate expression took over.  
  
Lark came back over.  
  
"You're going to have to live in the dormitories again. Until they can fix the house back up." She looked apologetic. Briar's face fell with the news. No doubt, he would get teased again.  
  
"it, it might be fun," Sandry ventured, "as long as it's just temporary."  
  
"Sure thing, saati." Daja patted Sandry's shoulder. Despite her brave words, tears threatened to overflow.  
  
"What about clothes?"  
  
"Well, Sandry, I guess we'll just have to…go raid the stores of fabric." Lark tried her best to be cheerful.  
  
Sandry, Briar, Daja, and the newly shorn Tris stood at the entrance of the cafeteria (AN ??). A few faces turned around to stare at them. True to Lark's word, they had gone through Winding Circle's mounds of cloth, and Lark and Sandry had quickly sewn up several suitable articles. They were now better dressed than they had been before the fire. Almost. The four made their way through unfamiliar tables of faces, choosing one with few occupants. They sat, and began to mindspeak.  
  
::It's crowded.:: Tris's voice was blunt.  
  
::Hmm, sure is. Look, who is that girl? She won't quit staring at me!:: Sandry complained, nodding her head ever-so-slightly in the girls direction. Briar turned around nonchalantly, trying to get a better look at her.  
  
::Know her, Thief Boy?:: Daja asked.  
  
::No, I don't think so…:: Daja turned around at that point.  
  
::She's the one you told to drink her milk like a cat, Sandry…I think so, at least.::  
  
::You're right! She is!:: The girl in question suddenly stood up and strode over to their table. She smirked.  
  
"So, now you're back here with the rest of us…How does it feel to have to mingle with us commoners?" Sandry didn't look up. She was trying to calm her temper down. Briar answered for her.  
  
"Why don't you pack yourself up and leave, stupid bag." (AN stupid, I know.) The girl uttered a small squeak of protest. The snooty girl stalked back to her table with a flounce of her skirts.Sandry siged and shook her head resignedly.  
  
::Some people will never learn…::  
  
::Ain't that the truth, sistah!:: Briar replied with a grin.  
  
Once the meal was over, the four trudged their way to the dormitories. Briar headed straight as the girls turned onto a dirt path.  
  
::Good night Briar!:: Daja said cheerfully.  
  
::night Briar.:: Tris added.  
  
::Sweet dreams, girls. Night, sandry.::  
  
Daja, Tris, and Sandry looked up at the menacing building. It was nothing like the friendly Discipline. Sandry bravely stepped forward and turned the doorknob. Daja and Tris fell into step behind her. A winding staircase greeted them. A few girls were wandering up and down the steps, but most were getting ready for bed. They ran into a dedicate in a pale blue robe.  
  
"Looking for your beds, girls?"  
  
"Yes ma'am…We arne't sure where we're supposed to be…" Daja's voice trailed off uncertainly.  
  
"Follow me, I'll find some space for you," the dedicate said, rather coldy.  
  
Soon, all three grils were settled in. No one had talked to them as of yet. A few had stared at Tris's cut hair, but other than that, most had heard of them, and were wary of their powers.  
  
Bells. Briar heard bells. They reverberated, they tolled, they resounded, they clanged. He clapped his hands over his ears. 'Must be time to get up,' he mused. 'why couldn't I have gotten Sandry to wake me up again?'  
  
The four met up at breakfast. They were discussing who might have burned down Discipline as Lark came over.  
  
"Any of your friends in town, Briar?"  
  
"Umm…why, Lark?"  
  
"Dedicate Blacksand found what we think is a gang sign outside of…Discipline…it's not from around here…" Dedicate Moonstream called Lark back to the table.  
  
"Strange," Sandry commented. "Heard anything, Briar?"  
  
"Beats…"  
  
"What?" Daja didn't understand.  
  
"Beats…he was in…from Sotat…He showed up the other night…mentioned something…maybe that was it…"  
  
Lark had sent Briar and Sandry to collect some supplies for new clothes later that afternoon. Sandry, being very particular about her fabric, took quite a while to barter for a good price on the nice fabric. As the two headed back, both laden with bolts of cloth, night began to fall.  
  
"We'd better hurry, Briar, or we'll be in trouble!"  
  
"I know…c'mon, can't you go any faster?" Briar's voice held a teasing note in it. As they neared Sandry's dormitory, Briar uttered a small gasp of recognition. Standing outside of the front door was…Beats.  
  
Briar pulled Sandry around the back of the house. They could almost feel the others, when two separate pairs of hands locked onto their wrists. Sandry cried out in pain and surprise: they had grabbed her still healing wrist. Briar fought with all of his might; but they somehow knew all of his tricks. Their captors lost their patience, and both fell into darkness as the blunt end of a knife rapped on their heads.  
  
Sandry felt her ears ringing. She tried to reach up to rub the pain out of them, but her hands were tied. Sparks of light, shooting through her still closed eyelids, pricked and pierced, causing her to moan out loud. Briar directed his attention from the road to her.  
  
::Briar?:: She asked groggily.  
  
::They're my gang mates…I think we're going to Sotat.:: Briar's voice was flat, devoid of all emotion.  
  
AN: sorry it took me so long…I have to get good grades…I got an 87 in english this 6 weeks, and I need to get a 94 in chemistry in order to get an A average…idk if that's gonna happen w/o tons of studying…at least, more than I have done…so, it might take me a while to update this anymore…if you have any suggestions, please tell me! 


	5. Kidnapped! Scandalous Actions!

Ch. 5  
  
AN: Sorry it's taken me so long. Btw, if you have any suggestion/ideas for this, I only have a rough sketch in my "brain" so tell me, ko? Also, just a note, b/c I always get frustrated when people just end a story w/ the 2 getting together, I plan to continue this till at least the wedding, possible after. Just FYI.  
  
From Ch. 4: I think we're going to Sotat.:: Briar's voice was flat, devoid of all emotion.  
  
The two were bouncing along at a fast clip in the back of a cart. A tarp shielded outside eyes from them, and also managed to trap a bit of warmth: the days had grown cooler. Or maybe they had just gone north. Briar was trying to size up the situation, but it was dark, and he could not see much. Sandry's brow was furrowed in concentration. She was trying to use her magic to untie the ropes that bound their hands, but they were magicked. There was no way out of this.  
  
"Daja!" Rosethorn called. "Where is Briar?"  
  
"And Sandry! I haven't seen Sandry!" Lark seemed concerned.  
  
"I haven't seen either of them…didn't they come back from getting cloth?"  
  
"Hmm…" Lark was worried. "Where could they be?"  
  
Sandry was jolted awake. A rough hand pulled at her, trying to get her out of the cart. She looked over at Briar; he was struggling fiercely, trying to get free. He received the back of a hand across his face. Sandry winced.  
  
"C'mon mate, it's just us! Yer ol' gang mates! Loosen up!"  
  
"Whaddya want, Snake?" Briar spat in contempt.  
  
"Didn't Beats tell ya? We need yer help…See, we understand that yer a all powerful wizerd, or summat. And it appears that the Zerifs have decided to claim our territory…so we needcha to come n'wipe em out!"  
  
"Snake, I don't do that sort of thing…your wasting your time."  
  
"But, ya see, I'm not, cos if ya don't use yer powers, then yew n'this lil'flower r'gonna stay wit us, and yew'll be our…slaves, or summat." Briar spat on the ground in reply. Sandry shuddered.  
  
::Briar, what's going to happen here?::  
  
::I'm not too sure, Sandry, but we'll come up with something…I hope…::  
  
Lark glanced out the window. It had been one week, and there was still no sign of Sandry and Briar. Niko had tried his hardest to scry for them, but he absolutely couldn't find them. They had sent out a desperate plea to Numair Salamin, probably the most powerful mage in the whole world. He would be there shortly. Lark hoped that it would be soon. She didn't know how much longer she could hang in limbo, not knowing whether to cry or keep looking. For all she knew, Briar and Sandry could be dead.  
  
The cart finally rolled to a stop. Beats came and untied the tarp. He roughly dragged Briar and Sandry to the ground and pushed them down a narrow alley. It was dark, and Sandry stumbled a bit on a loose cobblestone. She righted herself, received a slap for her stupidity, and kept walking. She could smell dirt and filth; rats scurried across the pathway. An old woman leered at them in the dark, flashing a toothless smile, and cackling at Sandry's obvious discomfort.  
  
::We'll be to the cove soon, Sandry.:: She took comfort in Briar's presence. ::It'll probably be much worse than this, but at least we'll be inside…::  
  
::We'll be fine Briar…I know it…we have to be fine.::  
  
::sure, Sandry. Of course we'll be fine…why wouldn't we?:: To himself, Briar thought, 'we'll probably be dead by this time next week…or worse.'  
  
Rosethorn looked up as the door opened. A servant walked in, announcing Numair Salamin, Daine Salamin, and Allana the Lioness. She stood in greeting.  
  
"Thank you for coming. We appreciate your help….you are known to be the best there are…and we desperatley need the best." The three Tortallans were moved by her obvious distress. Numair nodded.  
  
"We are glad to be of any help that we can be. Shall we begin?"  
  
"Of course…here, these might help you…Sandry's drop spindle, and Briar's Shakkan tree. If you need anything…?"  
  
"Do you have someplace…very quiet…where we can go?"  
  
"The Hub should do nicely…follow me." And with that, they moved down into the Earth, taking Sandry and Briar's very lives in their hands.  
  
"Get me some more whattey, wench!" (AN whattey = water in the South. I like it.) The man to whom the voice belonged to appeared to be about as rusty as the voice, and even harsher. He had filth caked onto his very self, into every crevice, Sandry was sure that there were bugs crawling around in his greasy hair. She shuddered at the thought. She kept moving, in spite of the sudden urge to throw up. She reached for a pitcher of water and brought it over to where the man was sprawled out, stepping over thieves of all sorts on her way.  
  
"Here you are." Her voice had lost all emotion. Briar, sitting by himself in a corner, cringed. What had become of his Sandry? He tried to make a move to comfort her, but his chains rattled infuriatingly. When he had refused to kill off the rival gang, they had chained him to the wall. Briar was unsure what his ultimate fate would be. He could make a wild guess at Sandry's fate; for weeks, the gang members had been eyeing her with lusty hunger. At the thought of one of them taking her, his muscles strained. The shackles clattered once more. A nearby delinquent hurled an empty cup at him. It was accompanied with a harsh shout. ' What will become of us?' Briar speculated, as sleep overtook him.  
  
The three Tortallians had been working for hours. Niko had used the objects as a focus, gliding over land in his search for the two teens. Daine was reaching as far as she could, asking all animals if they had seen the two. None had. Alanna was using a spell to talk with all of her friends, asking the rogues and envoys alike for any word of Sandry and Briar. As they neared the edges of their reach, all three felt something. Numair peered closer, trying to get a better look. Could that beaten girl be Sandry? Could a noble be that filthy, that caked in blood, that starving? And in the corner, could that be Briar, the once lusty youth now shaking as a man hit him repeatedly? The three dropped their spells. They had found them. They called to Lark and Rosethorn.  
  
"BRIAR! YOU'LL DO THIS IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU EVER DO!" Zairian, who appeared to be the leader of the group, Yelled at Briar, punctuating his words with cuffs and hits and slaps. Across the dark enclosing, Beats repeated the same thing with Sandry, only with a different theme: she had refused to sleep with him. Briar, who had grown up in this sort of environment, had steeled himself against the blows. Sandry, on the other hand, was failing quickly. As one last wallop was delivered across her cheek, she fell to the ground, shaking in fear and pain. Beats, enraged with her weakness, kicked her hard in the stomach. Sandry didn't have to endure this much longer. Her mind separated itself from her body, and floated high above the pain and suffering. It looked down at her quivering form lazily, could that be her? Surely not…it kept going, in search of Sandry.  
  
"We've found them…we must hurry though! They're in Sotat…I believe a company of the King's Own is nearby…Alanna is contacting them now…I think they'll be OK." Numair was tired from his efforts, but relieved that the search was over. He felt close to the two, though they had never met. After Lark and Rosethorn had thanked him and left to spread the word, Numair moved to where Daine was resting by the wall. He lay down beside her, and held her hand. She turned to face him, sleepily kissed his cheek, and they slept. 


	6. Rescued...

Ch. 6  
  
AN: sorry I haven't written in a while…a day or summat. At any rate, I got a modeling gig for tomorrow! Idk who my partner will be…but oh well! I can't wait! It's just local, but oh well..So, that's partly why I haven't updated. Also…I haven't been getting enough reviews! Sorry to sound so needy, but, ya know, it's nice to get opinions! It doesn't take long, and I don't mind flames at all! I haven't really gotten one yet…and I kinda wanna know what it's like….so…review, svp! On with the story!  
  
A sharp rap sounded on the door, waking Sandry. She glanced down at Briar. Poor thing, one eye was swollen shut. He had been beaten badly when he had refused to kill the rival gang. His old friends had turned on him. Sandry could not really comprehend what was going on, but she guessed that the Sotat Stealers (just made that one up…) were jealous of Briar's success as a plant mage. Sandry herself was not much better off than Briar. She had several cuts on her face, numerous bruises, several in the shape of a hand, all over her cheeks. Rough abrasions on her bare arms marred the perfect ivory skin that Briar was, at this moment, dreaming about. Sandry reached a trembling hand up to her hair; she tenderly felt a small lump from her fall. As she brought her hand down, she noticed the shaking; she assumed it was from lack of food. She tried to reposition herself, but found that bruises on her back kept her from moving much, not to mention the cracked, bruised, and swollen ribs. She sighed…she was a sorry Lady indeed. Another sharp knock sounded. She though about answering the door, but knew she would only be beaten. On the other hand, she would be beaten for not answering the door. She stayed put. The visitors did not knock a third time; the door burst open with a vengeance. In came two dozen or so sharply dressed men of the King's Own. One of them, the commander, came up to Sandry.  
  
"Lady Sandrilene fa Toren?" he asked, politely. As she nodded her assent, several hardened members of the company groaned. It was terrible, the condition this noble woman was in. The commander nodded, and slowly reached a hand down to help her up.  
  
"We're here to take you back to Winding Circle, m'lady." Sandry shirked in fear for a second, glanced at the sleeping Briar, and took the offered hand. Her stubborn chin raised a bit as she attempted to smooth her skirts. The commander motioned for a tall soldier to take Briar. As he bent to shake him awake, Briar's hand shot out in defense, unaware that it was an ally. The soldier held his nose as an involuntary "Ouch!" escaped. The company laughed, and Briar gingerly got up. Briar and Sandry gazed at each other and started to leave the room. Beats walked in, returning from a successful night on the streets.  
  
"OY! What're ya doin? Think yer gonna leave us, eh?" It had not occurred to Beats that the soldiers were heavily armed and trained to kill. The commander stepped forward, grabbed Beats' shoulder, and dragged him outside to the rest of the gang. Briar and Sandry did not encounter any more problems that night. 


	7. B/S come home, Daja and Tris talk.

Ch. 7  
  
AN: yay! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate those! I decided to only post some of what I've written at a time, so that even if I don't get a chance to write anything, I'll be able to post something, so here you go! Oh, and btw, I almost got arrested doing my modeling thing…hmm…scary security guards and malicious movie theater employees…erugh. Back to the story…..  
  
  
  
The journey home was long and tedious. The healer did his best to mend all broken bones, but Briar was still sore and bruised. Sandry, of course, could not be healed. No one had, as of yet, figured it out.  
  
The group was almost to Summersea. They only had one more day of riding left. Briar and Sandry had made it a habit to sleep close to each other, as both were still haunted by dreams, and Sandry, especially, would often wake up screaming. That night, in particular, Sandry felt watched. She moved her bag closer to Briar's sleeping form. She wondered if she would ever sleep. She glanced up at the stars, watching the world slowly turn 'I think I love him. I've never felt this way before… not even about Dalton of Rock Island. I'm only 16. Can a 16 year old be in love?' And as her contemplations followed in a similar fashion, sleep finally overcame her, and her eyes closed.  
  
Briar woke at a shout. Someone had found Zareen lurking in nearby underbrush, doing who-knew-what. Briar never found out what had become of Zareen; no one ever said anything about it. Sandry slept until they were almost ready to leave. Briar had watched her the whole morning, reveling in the small smile, pretending it was for him. In fact, it was; Sandry had been dreaming of Briar the whole night. When it was finally time to leave, Sandry held tightly onto Briar's hand. Slowly, the road began to look familiar. Briar and Sandry reached ahead with their magic.  
  
::Daja! Tris! We're almost there!:: a squeal issued forth in the form of a gray cloud and hot metal.  
  
::We can't wait to see you! Are you ok?:: Tris was almost caring.  
  
::Sure, we'll make it:: Briar's voice lost some of it's enthusiasm as he gazed at Sandry's bruised and battered body.  
  
::You expect us to believe that, thief boy?::  
  
::Always sarcastic, aren't you Daja?:: The chaffing between friends continued until they groaned to a stop in front of a sparkling new Discipline.  
  
"They sure work fast, don't they Briar?" It was the first thing Sandry had said since the conversation with their friends had begun.  
  
"Feel's kinda…odd, doesn't it? It's like we don't belong…" Briar sounded disappointed.  
  
"Yeah." Sandry replied quietly  
  
"Hey, what's the matter, Sandry? Are you ok?" Briar's voice held tender concern.  
  
"Sure, just a little, I don't know, tired, I suppose." The noble sighed languidly, then winced at a sharp pain in her ribs.  
  
"Sandry…I'm sorry this happened…I" Briar was interrupted by Daja's booming voice.  
  
"Briar! Sandry! We missed you so much!" They greeted each other warmly. Tris, Daja, Lark, and Rosethorn all tisked over Sandry's injuries yet again.  
  
"How is it that every time you come here, Sandry, you're all beaten up?"  
  
"Just lucky, Tris. Just lucky."  
  
As soon as the 3 mages (magi? Idk) from Tortall realized that Sandry and Briar had been returned and were in good hands, they departed for their homeland, issuing a customary invitation for all 6 of the Emelan mages to visit them sometime.  
  
Time passed congenially for the four friends. Their training was continued, and slowly Sandry and Briar began to forget about the horrible time in Sotat. They did not, however, forget about how things had changed between them. Embarrassed and unsure of themselves, they didn't comment on the new developments, but tried to ignore them. However, Tris and Daja soon began to notice how Sandry and Briar were becoming very close to one another. Tris and Daja talked about it whenever they were alone, which was quite frequently. (AN: sorry, I've been reading Victoria Holt, and although I haven't yet switched to first person, I feel the urge coming upon me…)  
  
Tris and Daja were seated outside, washing clothes.  
  
"I saw them holding hands yesterday. Well, just for a second, then they broke off and blushed deep red."  
  
"How is it that you are the only one to ever see any of the hand holding, Tris?"  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to see it…" Tris held a tablecloth in her hand, absent-mindedly wringing it as she gazed off in space, contemplating Briar's actions.  
  
"Do you…umm…are you attached to Briar, Tris? I know that you two were really pretty close at one time…" Daja was heading for unclear waters. She and Tris had never really been that close.  
  
"I'm not sure. Sometimes, I think I do. But then, I don't know. I used to. But maybe that was only because he paid attention to me." Tris broke off, blushing at her uncharacteristic confession.  
  
"Hmm." Daja was unsure how to respond, so she changed the subject. "Have you met the new weather mage? He's staying in the dormitories, but I saw him when I was at Frostpine's. He asked if I knew you. I think he's about a year older than us. He seemed very interested in you…" Daja's voice trailed off suggestively. Tris had matured, she supposed, and would now be more open to meeting new people. Some of her sarcastic nature had worn off, and people took more readily to the new, slightly slimmed down, mature Tris.  
  
"No, I haven't met him…I wasn't even aware that there was a new weather mage here… I suppose I will just have to-" She stopped suddenly to see what Daja was looking at. Sandry was running up to them, as she was now perfectly well.  
  
"Daja! Tris! The greatest thing!" She stopped when she reached them, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Well? What is it? Don't make us wait in suspense!" Tris was interested in this news. Daja was a bit more laid back, knowing that Sandry would tell them as soon as she could.  
  
"Uncle is throwing a huge fête! We'll get all dressed up, and everything will be decorated! He's bringing in several mages from different places, just to decorate the halls! And we'll all have brand new dresses, the best we can get! And all the royalty from everywhere will come! Oh, it'll be the best! But! Oh! I have to go tell Briar! The messenger only just came! Aren't you excited!?" And a very excited Sandry skipped off in search of Briar.  
  
AN: yay! Long chapter for you! Aren't you excited? Heehee…I'm not too sure where this is going to go…I think that after the ball, it'll be of to Tortall…hmm…not too sure, why don't you send me your ideas? Hmm? Wonderful! Yeehaw! 


	8. Sandry's ball?

Ch. 8  
  
A/N: again, I appreciate the reviews very much! Keep them coming, s'il vous plait! Also, the title means the love of the two…or the love of two…or something like that…wouldn't know that I'm almost done with my second year of French in an award winning high school, would you? Swim Freak, I would love to have the POTS crew meet the circle crew, but I have not read that series, and have no money with which to buy the books, and lost my library card, and ran up a fine on my sisters that, again, I have no money to pay for. But, if you would like, give me the rundown on everyone, character, etc, and I will do my very best. You should hurry, though! It's almost time for the ball! Thanks again, and keep reviewing! On with the story… this will probably be very short. Oh, and I might sound kind of odd…I've been reading Victoria Holt and watching Emma, so I'm feeling very…English. That's all!  
  
Preparations for the ball were in full swing. Sandy had been asked to go stay with the duke for a while, just to help him out. She was pretty much the lady of the house, and as soon as she entered into society, she would be officially. And it was the entering into society that had her at the castle.  
  
"Sandry," the duke said one bright afternoon, "you're about 16, right?"  
  
"Yes, Uncle. I'll be 17 soon."  
  
"Hmm. I've been thinking…most young women enter into proper society at about your age. This, I suppose, is really why I'm throwing this fête. It's high time you officially entered into polite society. Now, don't worry, this will not interfere with your schooling at Winding Circle, but I would expect that on weekends you will need to attend some functions, soirees, et cetra."  
  
"Uncle, I don't know what to say! I never really thought about…well…entering 'polite society.' It seems so…sudden!"  
  
"Well, Sandry, I am sorry that I did not mention this to you sooner. Unfortunatley, this was only brought to my attention recently by the Empress. She suggested that the ball I had intended to simply introduce you at should be your debut. So, I suppose, you will be a debutante." The duke seemed unaware at the turmoil in his niece.  
  
"Yes, Uncle, whatever you feel is best."  
  
"Good. I'll have the dressmaker come up to help you make some appropriate dresses for your coming out. Yes, I daresay that this might be the largest function this old castle has ever seen…"  
  
"Why is that, Uncle?"  
  
"Well, Sandry, the King and Queen of Tortall will be coming, along with several knights from the area, the Empress, your cousin, the Carthaki Emperor, several renowned mages, and, in general, nobility and royalty of every country. Yes, very grand indeed."  
  
As the duke had left Sandry to her own devices, she pondered this new development. 'Me! In proper society! But what of my real friends? Will I ever get to simply *be* with them? Oh, dear, how much will this actually change?' And magically, she contacted her friends to fill them in on the news.  
  
::But aren't you excited about this Sandry? You'll be where you were raised to be!::  
  
::Daja, I am simply not sure. It seems rather sudden to me. Uncle has never even mentioned this to me before!::  
  
::Don't worry, Bag, I'm sure it won't be half bad.::  
  
::Thanks ever so much, Briar dear. Aren't you excited knowing that you shall have to dress up for this as well? Uncle will insist that you all attend, as part of the 'Mage Quartet.' Did you know that is our 'title' in Tortall? That was how the King and Queen replied, saying how they were immensely pleased to be able to come, and that they had a great desire to meet the infamous 'Mage Quartet.'::  
  
::Sounds too grand to be describing us…well, at least us three commoners!::  
  
::Tris! You know that Sandry doesn't ever treat us like commoners! Don't say such a thing!::  
  
::Sure, Daj, whatever you say.::  
  
::Well, at any rate, you shall all have to come up ahead of time to help me! I shan't be able to make it without you! Also, you shall have to try on your new clothes! The dressmaker from Namorn has come to help me. Her name is Rose Bertin I believe. She is rather talented. And I know that she will do an excellent job helping me. I fancy I am rather excited at the prospect of meeting so many famous people! I am amazed at my enthusiasm.::  
  
::As we are, Sandry. But don't get too prim and proper! You're starting to sound like royalty already, and it's still two weeks away!:: Briar was not, in actuality, displeased at Sandry's enthusiasm. He was happy for her, though he knew that some things would change. He just hoped that Sandy would not forget them when she was truly a noble.  
  
A/N: sorry, this wasn't much plot. I can't very well start writing the ball part w/o knowing who y'all want me to invite! Also, since I have no books to reference, could some kind soul please send me a character list? I need descriptions too, please, especially of the POTS characters. I haven't even read those yet! Sorry if Sandry all the sudden sounds really really English. I simply could not ignore the call of Victoria Holt and Emma. And I'm not too sure if they had debutane-ish things back then, but they do now, ko? Ko! Review, S.V.P., and someone help me out w/ the characters and invitation list! TY! Babooshka. 


	9. Mysterious Strangers amongst the Bees.

A/N: sorry, this wasn't much plot. I can't very well start writing the ball part w/o knowing who y'all want me to invite! Also, since I have no books to reference, could some kind soul please send me a character list? I need descriptions too, please, especially of the POTS characters. I haven't even read those yet! Sorry if Sandry all the sudden sounds really really English. I simply could not ignore the call of Victoria Holt and Emma. And I'm not too sure if they had debutane-ish things back then, but they do now, ko? Ko! Review, S.V.P., and someone help me out w/ the characters and invitation list! TY! Babooshka.  
  
Ch. 9  
  
A/N: tytytytyty! For all the reviews and help w/characters! Yeehaw! Now I feel like I can write the ball scene! Oh, I had made Rose Bertin the dressmaker, but she can always bring a helper along. BTW: Rse was Marie Antionette's dressmaker. She kinda helped lead to the revolution b/c she made Marie spend all that money on her crazy dresses, etc. So, idk, maybe she'll be a bad person…would that bee cool wit you? Also, yes, swim freak, the pressure is on! I'll be checking for a new chapter when I finish this one! Oh, also, I think I'm obsessed. I'm sitting on the floor, using my mum's church-lap-top, still in my church clothes, and during the sermon I was thinking a/b what could happen next! I don't think God was too happy…sorry God. (. The end. Time for the story! YEEEEEEEEEHAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (this is gonna be good!) (You bet yer buckwheat!)  
  
'this time next week,'Sandry mused, 'it shall be time for the ball! I cannot imagine everyone I shall meet. I wonder what my dress will look like.' She scoffed at her thought. 'what would Briar say if he heard me being such a girl!?' She turned her attention back to the bees she was tending. 'A proper young lady will always be industrious. It would be wise for you take learn from the busy bee.' That was what Ninianna fer Mossrig had said. Madame Mossrig was her surrogate aunt, of sorts, someone to teach her the ways of a lady. Sandry thought about Niniana fer Mossrig for a few minutes as the bees buzzed around her. 'Uncle said that though she married below herself, she was born only slightly lower than me. I think that her hair is her best feature. It's a pity she doesn't do anything more creative with it. She always wears it in that severe bun. Her son isn't nearly as severe as she is. Jaygo. He is a wonderful creature. Briar would enjoy his company, I daresay. Where was it Jaygo said they used to live? Ahh. Yes. Namorn. Madame Mossrig had hinted that I might become Namorn royalty, as my cousin's children have all died. Strange that they did pass on. I suppose it was just another natural occurrence, it seemed that way. All spaced out, nothing out of the ordinary at all. Yes, very natural. But I cannot help but remember how Jaygo described it as unnatural. He didn't say it outright, I suppose, but he hinted it rather unsubtly.' A sudden beesting startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Cat dirt! I hope this doesn't swell very much!" As Sandry was inspecting the red dot on her arm, a voice behind her started laughing. Sandry whirled around in surprise.  
  
"You hope is doesn't swell very much? And why would you hope that, milady?" Sandry stared at the mysterious speaker. She had no clue who he was.  
  
"Because…because…" Sandry shook her head at her stammering. "Because swelling would be evidence for Madame Mossrig, and then I would have to pay penance for upsetting the bees, and another penance for talking to a stranger without inquiring his name."  
  
"Well, by all means, I do not wish to be the cause of yet another penance added to your list, milady. Allow me to introduce myself, I am-" The mysterious visitor was interrupted by a cry of: "SANDRY!" Briar, Tris, and Daja had arrived.  
  
A/N: hee hee. I've never done cliffhangers before. BTW, who should the mysterious visitor be? IDK. Good or bad? IDK. Ugh, urgh, urgh, urgh. Someone, please help me out here! I simply cannot continue until I know who the person is! Sorry I didn't get to the ball. Oh well, it's all up to swim freak. No ball till there's another GOOD chapter to Swim Freak's interesting story. Heeheehee. Until I get an idea,  
  
BABOOSHKA! ("she wanted to test her husband, she knew exactly what to do. A pseudonym, to fool him. She sent him scented letters, and he received them with a strange delight, just like his wife when she was beautiful, and how she was before the years flew by, and how she was when she was beautiful, She signed the letter, All yours, Babooshka babooshka babooshka yaya!" heehee….) 


	10. Briar comes to tea (they all do, actuall...

Ch. 10  
  
AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to put this up. I just didn't feel like it. So there. Actually, I think I have through chapter 15 written, but not posted. Sad, eh? However, I don't think I've decided about the stranger yet. I told you this would be a long one….they haven't even really gotten together yeet! But don't worry, it'll be soon…I hope. But anyway, here's my old AN: wow. I can't believe I'm on Ch. 10! Isn't this exciting?! OK, b/c I'm really bored and I only just posted the last chapter (A few weeks ago…(), so there isn't any new suggestions for the stranger, he just won't be in this chapter, ko? But if you want him back (and we all should) then I need suggestion!  
  
Also, I just realized I don't think I have ANY disclaimers at all! So, it's not mine. There. All done. Except Jaygo. He's all mine. I LOVE THAT NAME! it was in a Victoria Holt book as Jago, but I wasn't sure if you were supposed to pronounce it jahgo or jaygo, so I decided to clear it up for you. Yay JAYGO!!! On with the story!  
  
Sandry turned at Briar's voice, forgetting about the visitor.  
  
"Briar! Tris! Daja! What are you doing here? We didn't think you'd be able to come for several more days now!"  
  
"Well, Lark go to missing you so much and Rosethorn too, that we decided to come up early. Didn't your Uncle tell you?" Daja asked with a smile.  
  
"No he didn't! I can't see why he wouldn't have! So even Rosethorn…I find that hard to believe!"  
  
"With good reason! They just got tired of us moping around the house!" Tris corrected Daja's fib.  
  
"Ooh! Now that makes sense! Oh, but I'm forgetting! Let me introduce you to…but where has he gone?" Sandry looked around her for the mysterious stranger, but he had disappeared. "Oh, well, there *was* someone here, but it seems that he has vanished! At any rate, I'm so glad to see you all!"  
  
"Oh, but Sandry, what's happened to you arm?" Daja held Sandry's stung arm in concern.  
  
"Just a beesting," She said, motioning to her netted hat and sturdy white dress. "Madame Mossrig insists that I become industrious in all ways, and she cites the buzzing bee as a perfect example. Although, I must say, the languid drone seems to be not as perfect as the diligent worker bee." Sandry led them inside the castle, excusing herself to change once they were settled in her call room.  
  
"Hmm. She sure seems different," Daja remarked, once Sandry was well out of ear shot.  
  
"Very much so. I worry about her. Does she look too skinny to you?" Tris seemed very concerned about Sandry's size.  
  
"I dunno what yer talking bout, but I think she ain't too happy here. Didja see how excited she was bout them bees? Terrible thing to waste, her mind. And magic too!"  
  
"You're right Briar. I wonder how much human interaction she's had up here. She looks pale too."  
  
"You know, as well as I do Tris, that pale skin is a sign of nobility. Not only that, but I've heard rumors that she might become Namorn royalty!"  
  
"Where did you hear that?" Tris demanded.  
  
"The servant who brought in my water let it slip. She said no one was supposed to know, since Sandry herself doesn't even know yet."  
  
"Amazing." Briar remarked, echoing the sentiments of all three of them. Sandry returned just a few minutes after they had finished their conversation. She was, yet again, fashionably dressed. Although this dress was a bit more ornate than her plain white dress for bee tending, the cucumber green silk was still casual by nobility's standards. The four chatted amiably until the housekeeper arrived, informing Lady Sandrilene that it was time for tea.  
  
"Lady Sandrilene? You actually let them call you that?" Briar was amazed at Sandry's allowance of formality.  
  
"Uncle insisted. Actually, I think it was Madame Mossrig, but the order came from Uncle. I don't know, Briar, so much has changed. I am hardly allowed to do any weaving or sewing at all! Madame says it will ruin my fingers! It seems as though I never came to Winding Circle! I stay up late at night, trying to work my threads in the dark. Once, Madame caught me. I had to practice pouring tea and curtsying for three hours! I don't think I've ever been so worn out before in my life! Every second it's curtsy, smile, nod your head, curtsy there, pour the tea, cream or ecru napkins?! But there I go! We all know that a proper lady never complains, no matter how horrid or rank her situation." The three stared at her, dumbfounded by her outbreak. Seemingly unfazed, Sandry settled herself down daintily on a seatee and began to pour the tea. Tris commented on her perfectly steady hand.  
  
"I don't think I could ever pour tea into such expensive things! I'd like as drop the cups and ruin the chairs with tea!"  
  
"Oh, Tris! It really isn't as hard as it looks. All it takes is a little bit of practice! I'm sure you would have it mastered in no time at all." Sandry smiled sweetly at Tris, yet Briar noticed that her smile did not reach her eyes. He would have to talk to her about this, and soon.  
  
Briar had contrived a way to catch up with Sandry in the garden. She had her back turned to him, smelling a perfectly formed Narcissus Paperwhite.  
  
"Hullo."  
  
"Briar!," Sandry exclaimed, startled, "what brings you here?"  
  
"Sandry, I'd like to talk to you for a little while, if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not, Briar!"  
  
"We're worried about you. Tris thinks you aren't eating enough, Daja thinks you aren't happy, and I think you aren't smiling as much! What's going on Sandry? Is it that Madame person? Tell me, please." Sandry, who had been wavering in her decision to tell, was moved by Briar's concern, and began her story of the last weeks.  
  
"You're right Briar, it is her. I just want to be weaving and sewing! She doesn't understand….she's not gifted or anything. All she knows is how to be a lady! She pushes me around, she doesn't let me eat hardly anything! Oh, Briar! I used to love being here with my uncle, but now…? Madame is obsessed with making me the most perfect persn she can create; I have to have a sixteen inch waist, I have to have the best posture ever, be the best beekeeper, have the best clothes…"  
  
"But you can't be Sandry, eh?" She nodded affirmation. Briar took her hand impulsively. "It'll be all right, Sandry, don't worry. We'll figure something out, I'm sure. In the meantime, I think Tris wants to sneak you some food…she's really worried about you not getting enough food.  
  
"Briar, don't worry about me. I'm sure everything will be fine. After all, the ball is in a few days, and after that, I shall be back at Discipline, where you can personally oversee my food intake." 


	11. The Tortallans arrive at the Castle

Ch. 11  
  
Kel was riding between Neal and Cleon. She was starting to get annoyed by their constant chaffing, yet didn't say anything. Through the dense forest, she could spy a few high towers and turrets. The air started to get more humid, she could feel her hair curling a little bit. Was that the sea she heard? She hadn't realized that the castle was so close to the sea! (AN Cornwall, England, that's what I'm thinking.) The trees broke. The most enormous castle she had ever seen sat in front of her. Gardens stretched out to the sides. A sloping green lawn carried down almost to the edge of the forest. The chaffing ceased; Alanna, Daine, Numair, and even the Kind and Queen stopped their conversation. This was incredible. High in a tower, they could see a maid shaking a rug free of dust.  
  
"Cleon," Kel started, "have you ever seen anything so big?"  
  
"N-no, I don't think so…I wonder if they steal from the poor to have this huge castle…"  
  
"I don't think so," Daine interjected. "I've been reading up on these people, it seems that have old money, this whole castle is hundreds of years old…it's simply amazing how old it is, yet everyone says it's in wonderful condition…and all the taxes go towards the city, not the Duke's castle. Even the ball will be paid out of his private income. At least, that's what Numair's friend said. He'd been here before."  
  
"Oh. I see. Is the Duke nice?"  
  
"He said that he was the epitome of kindness, and his niece, the Duchess, was even nicer. I wonder if that's true. Most noble ladies are not very kind."  
  
All of the Tortallans stared up at the imposing structure. 


	12. Getting Situated

Ch. 12  
  
Yes, I do realize that they are in different universes or what-have-you, but this is my story, so I'll do it the way I want to. And I have to have it make sense, or else I can't understand it. Just like in chemistry. I need a visual, so here it is.  
  
**A/N** KO, here's some geography: I'm thinking Emelan is England, Namorn is Scotland, Tortall is Germany, work it like that. I'm also thinking that Galla is France, b/c of the Gaules Galla thing. You know. Ancient France. Daja is, to me, from Africa, so I think I will be able to work that in too, thanks to the last Vicky Holt book I read. That was just to give you an idea as to why they were arriving so early…it takes a while to get there. And no, they won't be leaving the day after the ball…they're going to "visit" for a while.  
  
"Your Grace, the wild mage from Tortall has arrived, along with several other guests. They are waiting in the foyer."  
  
"Very good, thank you." Duke Vedris dismissed the butler with a wave of his hand, moving to greet his guests. He could not find Sandry, so he moved on without her. When he came to the foyer, he could see that they had, indeed arrived.  
  
"Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness, Madame, My Lord, it is wonderful to see that you have all arrived safely. I trust the trip over was pleasant?"  
  
"Yes, Your Grace, thank you." Nods of greeting and affirmation passed along the room. Daine stared up at the huge hall. She had never seen anything so grand! When she had arrived in Tortall, she thought the King's castle had been magnificent, but this was far larger and beautiful than that! She stared in awe, then caught herself, blushing as she looked towards the ground. She glanced up at Alanna, appeased as she saw the Lioness doing the same thing.  
  
"I'm sure you would like to freshen up before dinner, and get situated in your rooms. Nahaka, Pele', Odrid, if you will show them their rooms, please." The three servants came forward, taking the few bags that were left and conducting the guests up to their rooms. The duke wandered off to his chambers, to begin to prepare for the dinner. He hoped Sandry was aware of the time…it would be terribly rude if she was late on her most important guest's first night here! 


	13. The Grand Tour

Ch. 13  
  
A/N not too much here. Still need suggestions for the mysterious stranger! And more info, svp, on all Tortall characters. TY! Babooshka!  
  
"Briar!" Sandry gasped in the garden, "what time is it?"  
  
"Almost seven hours past the noon. Why?"  
  
"I have to get ready for diner! Uncle will never forgive me if I'm late!" Sandry hated to break up their time together; they had been discussing flowers, particularly why they had petals, and why there were so many shapes and colors. Yet both knew that the guests were very important to maintain peace throughout the land. Emelan was small, Tortall was not.  
  
********** ( scene change thingy. Yeehaw.  
  
"Daine?" A knock sounded on her door.  
  
"Yes Numair."  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Almost."  
  
"Good. I'm going to wait for you right here."  
  
"Afraid you'll get lost, Numair? The all-powerful mage dies after becoming lost in Duke's castle. I can see it now, eh?"  
  
"Not funny, Daine. Where are the others?"  
  
"Who? Oh, well, Kel, Neal, Cleon, and the others with them are still getting dressed. Alanna and George are dressed and looking around the art gallery. Thayet and Jon are in their room, I think. Speaking of rooms, isn't this beautiful?"  
  
"I suppose. Are all the rooms orangey-red like this?"  
  
"I don't think so, maybe they all have themes. Wouldn't that be beautiful?"  
  
"Hmm, and expensive!"  
  
"Your Grace, please hold still!" Rose Bertin was having a hard time convincing Sandry to be still for her dressing.  
  
"Rose, it's Sandry. And you need to hurry! We only have a few minutes!"  
  
"I understand, that. But everyone will forgive you of all tardiness the moment you enter in this dress."  
  
"Not Madame. You know how she is about being punctual!"  
  
"Madame can be enticed to delay all punishments until after the ball. And after the ball you shall be back at Winding Circle with your friends. Now hold still!"  
  
::Where's Sandry?::  
  
::Still getting dressed. Is that the Madame woman over there? Isn't that how she described her, Briar?::  
  
::Yeah, I think so Daja. It's not like her to take so long getting dressed. Is it?::  
  
::She's in a different world now Briar. Come on, let's go to the dining room.::  
  
::I guess your right Tris.::  
  
Everyone was seated in the smaller dining room. Except for Sandry. She was still held captive under Rose Bertin's needle and pin. The apprentice, Lasla, ran into the dining room to whisper into the Duke's ear as to the reason. He nodded. The duke leaned over to tell the King that Sandry would be arriving shortly. Meanwhile, at the other end of the table, The three young mages and the squires were all talking animatedly. At first, the conversation had been awkward, but now it flowed freely.  
  
"And how many times do you have to practice that?" Tris was asking very politely.  
  
"About four times every day." Neal was also answering politely. He didn't like that fat redhead. She was mean, and he could tell she didn't like him.  
  
"So, Briar, how did you like Tortall? I understand you've come before…"  
  
"Oh, yes, I have, Kel. Sandry and I came for some training, but unfortunatley, our trip was cut short by a…erm, by a gang. We did, however, get to meet your George's mother. Very interesting woman, I tell you."  
  
"Oh yes, Briar, she is very nice.  
  
::Where is Sandry?:: Briar asked, mildly irritated. As soon as she came in, she would releive them of the strain of polite talk.  
  
::I don't know, but I wish she would hurry up.:: Tris looked annoyed too.  
  
::Don't we all?:: Briar looked over at Daja's depressed face. She mindspoke: ::At least she won't have to sit here with these knight people. They are nicer than what I tought, but, oh my!:: Briar laughed out loud, as did Tris. The young tortallans stared at them oddly; what were they laughing about? Jus then, the door opened.  
  
A few minutes ago.  
  
"Alright, Sandry, you are free to go, and, may I add, you look exquisite!" Sandry acknowledged Rose's compliment and permission and left with a cursory glance in the mirror. She had given Rose specific instructions to make the dress very calm and modest. It was. Rose had broken her usual flamboyant style to make this beautiful dress for Sandry. She hurried down the hall, hoping no one would be too offended that she was late. As she reached the wide doors, she stopped, smoothed her dress and hair down, and calmly entered the dining hall.  
  
Briar glanced up as the door opened. There she was. Stunning. Beautiful. The most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. She smiled coyly. Briar experienced heart palpitations.  
  
Neal was bored with Tris, so when the doors began to open, he turned excitedly to glimpse this Lady Sandrilene. But it was not a glimpse. Once he laid eyes on her svelte form, he couldn't tear them away. He watched as she slowly glided over to her Uncle, the King, and the Queen. She curtsied perfectly, with all the grace imaginable.  
  
"My apologies, Your Highness, Your Majesties, Your Grace."  
  
"My niece, Lady Sandrilene fa Toren."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Sandrilene." The King smiled warmly, the Queen nodding her agreement.  
  
"It is indeed a pleasure to be in the company of such esteemed monarchs as yourself. I am afraid that I must claim all pleasure as mine, begging your Highness grace, and your Majesties." Her Uncle nodded his elation at the wonderful reception, as the King and Queen smiled warmly. She excused herself to sit with her friends and the other young people.  
  
"Briar, Tris, Daja, aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
"I'm Kelandry, Kel, rather, this is Neal, and Cleon."  
  
"I'm so pleased to finally be able to meet you! I have heard so much of you recently. It seems that everyone in Tortall has performed wonderous deeds. Is that true? It certainly seems to be!" Sandry, ever the queen of small talk, quickly drew the foreigners out of their shells, and Neal felt she was drawing his heart away too. 'Ahh,' he smiled to himself, 'what a perfect lady!'  
  
Dinner progressed in a normal way, with polite small talk peppering the gourmet meal. With every passing second, Neal felt himself sucked into an infatuation. Little did he know of Briar's personal battle against the love he felt for Sandry.  
  
'She's like your sister!' he berated himself, 'I doubt it would go over well with Lark and Rosethorn anyway. But then, she's not your sister, and I do lover her…at least, I think I do. But I can't tell her. Never. I would never be able to live if I found out she didn't love me too. Besides, we're both too young…I think…'  
  
Kel gazed at Briar, who was holding his fork in one hand, head cocked to the side, deep in thought. 'He's skinny. Well, he's not fat. But he's really built, it looks like.' Sure enough, as Briar pulled his fork up, Kel could see muscles rippling under his fine tunic. 'I wonder how he got so built? Are all plant mages like that?'  
  
  
  
"Sandry, perhaps you could show our guests the rest of the castle…it is quite beautiful by moonlight, and I have some urgent buisiness to take care of with some of the others. Would you?"  
  
"Of course Uncle! I would love to." The seven youths set off to explore the mighty fortress.  
  
They were just nearing the top of the stairs when Tris called out.  
  
"What is it Tris?" Sandry asked worriedly.  
  
"I never knew you had this room! What is this? A doll's house?"  
  
"Oh, that! It's an old custom…my anscestors were so obsessed with the castle that they had a model built. It's an exact replica of the real castle. Any time we move a piece of furniture or replace it, we have a new piece built. It is a wonderful curiosity. I used to play with it, when I visited. But there's not much else in here. Mainly storage. Shall we continue?"  
  
The castle continued to amaze and delight everyone. Sandry seemed to be caught up in the excitement, having never really seen the citadel through the eyes of a visitor. As the grand tour was nearing the end, Sandry directed them down a dark flight of stairs.  
  
"The dungeon. From when my ancestors had enemies to imprison. I don't think anyone uses it now. Very dank, but no tour of a castle is complete without a dungeon!" The others all agreed with her, but Tris shuddered at the sight of shackles hanging on the wall. Briar followed her gaze, and suddenly was overcome with the memory of the shackles in Sotat, when he and Sandry had been imprisoned. Sandry, feeling this, caught his hand, gently pressed it, and led the group away and back to their rooms in the East Wing.  
  
AN: ok, I realize it's been a loooong while since I update. I'm sorry. I've only gotten…ermm….3 reviews, tho, so I didn't really think it was worth it. I also got involved w/the end of school, my sister's graduation, my b'day, (yes, all the same day. Incedentially, my 16th b'day was her graduation. That would be…yesterday. Yeah. That b'day sucked cotton.and now that I can drive my car (Rinfy the Sporty Volvo) I will get a job and not have a ton of time to write. This is all I have written so far, so…yeah. There you go.  
  
Babooshka. (Good grief, I have no life. To be 16 and reading/writng fanfiction. That's really really really sad. Urgh. I need a boyfriend. If only alan or john would ask me out. Shame they only think I'm cute, and won't do anything a/b it. ) 


	14. In which Observations of many kinds occu...

Ch. 14  
  
(AN: sorry this has taken me so long. I thought I'd given up on all this. But two more reviews, and I'm back on my feet. Kinda. I'll finish this one, don't worry. It just might take a while. So here ya are…)  
  
It was morning. Sunlight was streaming in through open windows. Sandry turned away from the light, languidly rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms and other extremities. She jumped slightly when a knock sounded on her door, but realizing it was probably her maid, only called out, "Enter!"  
  
"Sandry?" Briar's voice reached her ears. In her still rather sleepy state, her mind did not fully comprehend the fact that she was lying in her bed, not to mention the fact that she had on almost nothing. "Everyone else's left for breakfast, and I can't seem to figure out where the dining room is…"  
  
"Briar? What're you…Oh, right. Just give me a few minutes and I'll show you down there." Sandry turned towards Briar and smiled at him. He really looked at her, and almost passed out. There she was, laying on her bed, the silk sheets and heavy comforter in disarray, the majority of her bed linens were trailing on the floor. He looked at her. She was wearing a simple nightgown of very thin material. With the sun shining as it was, the cloth was sheer in places; he could see the outline of her hips and legs. The top was lowcut, and since she was lying on her side, he could see the soft curve of her breasts. He knew that he needed to leave then, before something occurred that, he felt sure, would make the situation rather awkward.  
  
"Right. I'll just wait outside." And with that, Briar beat a hasty retreat to the safety of the corridor. Inside her room, Sandry smiled lazily, chuckled to herself, and began to get dressed.  
  
Neal was bored. Although, subconsciously, he was very impressed with the grandeur of this castle, his Tortallan pride kept him from admitting it. Consequently, he grew tired of the comparison of the two castles that so engrossed the duke and the rest of the Tortallan company. Neal decided that the only thing that he liked about Emelan was Sandry. He sighed unbeknownst to himself. She was perfect. She was beautiful. She was kind. She was standing at the door. A faint blush graced her cheeks at the disapproving look from her uncle. Neal took in her appearance. Khaki linen over-dress. It was tight through her chest and waist, then billowed out into the perfect picture of summer. In true summer form, a soft white shift peeked up over the rather low-cut top of the linen, and fell in soft gathers at her elbows. He chestnut hair was graced with light touches of red and fell down the back of the dress, with the top half pulled back from her face. Neal thought that the smile on her face was for him, until he saw her giggle slightly. He realized that she must be mind-speaking with her friends. If it was that Briar! Neal's temper flashed. Violent images danced through his mind. His fingers involuntarily gripped at the silver fork in his hand. His jaw clenched so tightly his teeth threatened to crack under the pressure. He saw her glance and smile in his direction, and he relaxed. 'She'd better be careful,' he thought. 'She's too good for that Briar boy. She needs me. And I'll make sure she knows it too…'  
  
Tris saw Briar and Sandry enter the room. She saw what Neal either didn't want to see, or couldn't see: Briar was in love with Sandry. Sandry was in love with Briar. She watched the two of them briefly grasp each others' hand before taking their seats at opposite ends of the table: Sandry next to her Uncle, with the other important guests, and Briar with the youths, the inconsequential guests. Tris sighed to herself. 'Sometimes love cannot manifest itself.' She mentally shook her head. 'I'm going crazy…I seriously need to talk to Niko about my horrifyingly romantic thoughts!'  
  
Daja was enjoying breakfast. She was also enjoying the silverware. At Discipline, they'd only used tin cutlery. But here, at the Castle, the metal whispered under her delicate touch. She probed it with her mind. It was while she was memorizing the feeling of gold on silver that she happened to glance up and see Kel watching Neal. Neal was, Daja could obviously see, watching Sandry. Sandry was, just as obviously, watching Briar. Briar was, luckily, watching Sandry. Oh, but this could get confusing. The one important thing that Daja could get out of this silent exchange of forlorn looks, or in the case of Briar and Sandry, looks of passion, was that there would quite possibly bee a spot of trouble in the near future. In all scenarios Daja could think of, the trouble would climax at the ball. (AN: oh, but maybe I shouldn't have used that word. Heavens, I need to change my rating!(.)  
  
AN: so there's chapter 14. Kinda short. Kinda bad. Oh well. I'm not too sad. Didja like my rhyme? Yeehaw! Now, I don't think I'll even write the next chapter until I get 35 reviews. That may change, but why press your luck? I wouldn't recommend it, b/c I have TONS of other stuff to do. It could very well be August before I'll get around to writing another chapter, let alone post it, unless I get 35 reviews! So come on, come on, do the locomotion with me. You gotta swing your hips now. That's right, you're doing fine. Come on. Ooh, ooh, ooh, jump up, jump back…ermm…review, please.  
  
BABOOSHKA!!! 


	15. Briar gets a warning and Sandry gets a v...

Ch. 15  
  
AN: well…I haven't quite gotten 35 reviews ( I don't think that all those reviews from one person counted…ahem) but I'm going to update anyway. Maybe. I have to take the ACT on June 8th, and daddy made me promise I'd study 4 hours a day till then, just so I can get my 32. I am not completely convinced that I need to study to get a 32. Oh well. My point is, I won't have tons of time to write until then, so you might have to bear with me as I go about this rather slowly. Also, I'm working on my little boyfriend problem, and I was almost in the clear, when my damn sister had to interfere. And I'm not quite sure how she did it, b/c she's in NYC right now. Damn her. So, if I get all that patched up w/my Al, then I'll be able to write less. Heeheehee. I'm sure you can figure out why……(. So on with the story….  
  
Briar was walking through the wide stone hallway of the castle, completely unaware of his surroundings. As he turned a corner, a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Fingers dug into his muscle. Taken by surprise, Briar had no choice but to stand there until his captor told him what was what. It didn't take too long.  
  
"Stay away from Sandry, dirt-boy. She doesn't like you, she only hangs out with you because she feels sorry for you. She could never love dirt like you…she's practically royalty, she needs someone closer to her standards. So if you so much as talk to her again, you will regret it. Don't you forget about this, stick boy." Briar turned around as soon as his captor let go of him. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized who it was…what was---  
  
"Briar! You look like you've just seen death itself! What's the matter?" Daja was fiddling with a spoon as she gazed inquisitively at Briar.  
  
"Erm, nothing much…I just thought of something. No worries, kiddo. Found yourself a spoon, I see?" Daja ducked her head and blushed, nodding. "Right. I'm going to go out to the gardens, I guess. Would you like to come?"  
  
"Erm, no, I think I'm going to go talk to Umgala. He's a servant here," she went on, seeing Briar's confused expression, "he knew my parents." Briar nodded. He knew that Daja always longed to speak to those who knew her parents, just to talk about them. The two went their separate ways, and Briar headed out to the gardens.  
  
Sandry was there. She held a small tin watering can in her hands. She turned at the sound of Briar's footsteps and smiled at him. His heart fluttered a bit. 'She's here. She smiled at me. Just me!'  
  
"Briar, what brings you out here?"  
  
"Well, I am a plant mage, you know." He smiled teasingly.  
  
"Yes, I do know that Briar. Now tell me what my Narcissus Paperwhites have to say. They haven't been looking very good all season." Briar knitted his brows together for a few seconds, concentrating.  
  
"Aphids." Briar's callused finger turned a leaf over; he pointed at a small green bug. "There's your problem."  
  
"Wonderful Briar!" Sandry beamed at him. "I'll simply have to talk to Uncle about you staying here more often! All of my flowers would be so perfect if you were here all the time…" She smiled shyly up at him. "All of Menfreya* would be perfect if you were here…I mean, it would be more fun, and exciting, and…" She blushed, not sure where she wanted this to go.  
  
"Menfreya?"  
  
"The castle. It's called Menfreya."  
  
"Oh. It's certainly beautiful here."  
  
"Yes, it is. Uncle spends a lot of time making sure everything is as it should be. Well, he—" Sandry glanced over Briar's head. Her mouth opened in surprise. "You! What are you doing here? And who are you?" Briar turned around, and saw none other than------  
  
AN: muwahahah. That's what you get for not reviewing. Meanwhile, I am still quite depressed, b/c something terrible occurred b/t me and my ALMOST b/f. and I was so damn close ( I can cuss b/c the rating's R). Oy, well, I've changed some things in this chapter, so I've got it how I pretty much want it. And oy! My almost b/f is not my almost b/f anymore! He's now my messing around and shit partner. Oh well. Close enough. Oh, btw, *Menfrey is from a Victoria Holt book: Menfrey in the Morning. It's very good, I would highly recommend it! I would recommend all her books. The name Umgala came from a Victoria Holt book: Daughter of Deceit I think it was. Read it too. That's also where the idea for the model house came in. Don't worry, that'll mean something later….heeheehee…. Review Please! Babooshka 


	16. Revelation(s)

Ch. 16  
  
"Lady Sandrilene fa Toren!" A tall man with brownish hair strode over to clasp her hand. "I can't believe I am finally here, I do believe this is the first," he paused to kiss, or was it suck? Her hand, "time I have seen you since you were in that horrid situation with the closet. What ever happened to your parents? I don't believe we ever heard anything about them. Have they run off again to some ghastly country? Your parents were always gallivanting off just when they needed to be here…" Sandry's eyes hardened at the mention of her parents. When he started insulting them, she looked like she was going to spit daggers.  
  
"My parents are dead. I think at this moment it would be wise of you to take your leave and get find your room. I would not recommend getting situated, due to the fact that you will be leaving tomorrow." Her tone left no room for argument. Briar stepped a little closer to Sandry, his fingers itching to whip out the knife in his boot. He leaned down slightly as he saw the man open his mouth to protest.  
  
"But milady! Surely you must know that I have a special invitation from the Duke! I have been invited to you little 'coming out' ball." His voice held an idea, it was chock full of innuendo. His eyes lingered on Sandry's form. Briar unobtrusively bent down and got his knife.  
  
:: If that bastard says one more thing to you, 'Drie, I'll take him out, I swear! The little son of a bitch deserves some pain! I'll give him a scar from the crown of his oily head right down to the tip of his greasy nose…::  
  
::Briar.:: Briar looked at her, startled to hear her mindspeaking to him. ::He won't bother me, I won't let him. But thank you.:: Sandry smiled up at him in admiration, smoothed her skirts nervously, then walked off to her room.  
  
  
  
The day was nearly over. Dinner had been a very tense affair, with the mysterious man staring at Sandry the whole time. There had been other staring affairs, but for the most part, the young visitors seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
'It's certainly going well,' Sandry thought. 'Everyone's enjoying themselves. Except for Neal. I can't figure him out. Oh well. It doesn't matter much, I suppose, only one more week! And the ball's tomorrow! Oh, I wonder what my dress looks like!' And Sandry thought about fabric and cuts and embroidery for a good while.  
  
"NO! I tell you! No matter what they think, Agar is not strong enough to take over anyone! Can't you see that?! If King Sincoton keeps trying to overrun countries like he is, he won't have anything left!"  
  
"But you must admit, the Namorn army is not what it used to be! And neither is the Tortall army! Both armies have become lax on discipline, softened by the peace we've found! We wouldn't be able to keep anyone out! And Tortall, everyone knows that all those years of fighting on the River Drell took its toll!"  
  
"But Agar is even weaker. There's nothing we need to be able to fight off!" Everyone in the drawing room grew silent, listening to the Duke and the King debate.  
  
"Jon, with all due respect, the Duke is right." Alanna nodded over at the Duke. "Agar could easily overrun us. We have no army. We've never had a Navy. Namorn is just as weak. Now, you're right, Agar is weak too. All those years with King Sincoton have weakened them some, but that country is still able to invade both of our countries, with ease. And then take on Scanra." Sandry was shocked to hear of this state of affairs. She would need to talk to her uncle tonight. Why hadn't she ever head of this?  
  
"Perhaps we ought to take extra percautions. It's highly likely that King Sincoton would send a spy over to see how high our defenses are. I'll contact the Empress, and see what she—" The Duke didn't finish his sentence. At that moment, a young boy of about seventeen burst through the door. Sandry thought he had a very fine face.  
  
"It's the Empress, your Grace." The boy said breathlessly, as he bowed to the Duke and the foreign royalty. "She's dead." He turned to Sandry, fell on one knee, and said, "Your Majesty."  
  
AN: I think this is a good place to leave off. I couldn't find how you're supposed to address an Empress. If anyone knows, tell me. I won't change it in this chapter (prolly) but it will be good to know for later chapters. Thanks for all the great reviews! I was so excited to see I'd hit 40! Kinda pitiful still, but…I'll take what I can get. Everyone please review some more! It makes me want to put out another chapter sooner….especially if the reviews are long and have suggestions…I love that. Any comments at all… I mean, I love the "wonderful story!" reviews…but a little more, please? Oh well. I don't care. Just review! 


	17. Reaction(s)

Ch. 17  
  
AN: I changed my mind. Well, not entirely. Narmorn is still Scotland, but they kinda took over Galla. Namorn is really big. Actually, Namorn is Russia too. Really really big.  
  
Everyone stared at the messenger for a moment in disbelief. The duke was the first to respond.  
  
"Sandry…Empress Sandrilene!" And he also fell onto one knee. Tears formed in Sandry's eyes as she watched her friends kneeling. A sob escaped her, and she felt pressure mounting on her chest. She couldn't breathe, and she needed to get out. She ran out of the room, leaving a shocked group behind her. Briar, who had only just kneeled, was the first to follow her. He knew she would want someone to comfort her. And he knew that he wanted to be the one to do it.  
  
Neal was upset. When Sandry had merely been an almost Duchess, he had a chance with her. But now that she was Empress of Namorn, possibly one of the largest countries in the civilized world, he knew he had no chance to win her love. 'Well,' he thought, 'if I can't have her, no one will. Especially not that scum of the earth, Briar.'  
  
"Sandry?" Briar's voice echoed through the stone corridors. He heard a suppressed sob in the sewing room. 'Just like her,' Briar thought to himself, smiling.  
  
"Sandry." His voice was quiet. He didn't need to say anything else. She glanced up at him with puffy eyes. He smiled his familiar lopsided smile, and Sandry knew she couldn't hold herself together anymore. She burst out weeping. Briar quickly crossed the expanse, taking her slight figure into his strong arms. He smoothed her hair awkwardly, unaccustomed to the feminine softness. She buried her head into his shoulder and chest, gripping the careworn cloth of his shirt in perfectly sculpted fingers.  
  
"I-I don't w-want t-to b-b-be Empr-ress!" She murmured softly into his shirt.  
  
"Don't worry, Sandry. If it makes you feel any better, I'll come with you to your coronation! I'll even bring my tree, and we'll have picnics and make fun of all the old bags in Namorn." Briar, encouraged by her soft smile, continued describing all the things they could do together in Namorn to shock her new country.  
  
"Well," Sandry said, sitting up straighter and wiping her eyes dry, " I know one thing."  
  
"I'll bite," Briar said, "what's that?"  
  
"I'll be the best damn Empress they've ever had." They smiled together at her use of an explicative. 'She will be the best damn Empress,' Briar decided, 'and I'll make sure everyone knows that.'  
  
  
  
The Duke sat in his chair, talking quietly to King Jon. Their reserved tones indicated that it was a private conversation, and as such, no one interrupted. This left everyone else to form their own conversations. Tris and Daja stood in a corner uncomfortably surrounded by the Tortallan youth.  
  
::What the fuck do they want?:: Tris asked Daja testily.  
  
::Who knows? I know I'm ready to say Damn foreign relations, damn the stupid ball, and get out of here.::  
  
::I'll join you,:: Tris replied. The two chuckled lightly, then laughed at the bewildered looks of Neal. A sudden movement at the door captured their attention. It was Sandry, leaning heavily on Briar. She looked…depressed. Resigned. Not like her usual self.  
  
"Sandry?" Duke Vedris asked uncertainly. He didn't want to upset his young neice.  
  
"Uncle. Your majesty, your highness," Sandy bowed her head slightly. The royalty acknowledged her with a bob of their heads. "I have come to the conclusion that immediantly following the ball, I should leave for Namorn, and embark upon a tour of the entire country, in order to better understand the people which I am to rule over. After this tour, and after what I hope will be a cordial welcome in every city I stop in, I will decide if I am fit to rule over this empire. If I am, I will at that point, and that point only, announce my intentions to the people and begin planning a coronation. If I find that I am unfit to rule as Empress, I will abnegate, and find someone more suitable for the job myself." She glanced around the room, looking for affirmation, then deciding she had it, inclined her head, and turned to leave. Briar placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out.  
  
  
  
She led them to her room. Briar hesitated at the door, unsure whether or not he should follow.  
  
"Oh, come on, Briar. I'm just going to change out of this, and I could use an ear to listen. Besides, it's not like you haven't seen any of this before." He acquiesced, and sat down in a plump chair. "Oy, unzip this, will you? Thank you. I'm too young for this Briar. I've never had any experience ruling at all. Not even as a duchess, let along an Empress! How can they expect me to do this? I need to finish my training! I'm supposed to be a great thread mage, not a great Empress. And I certainly can't expect Lark to come to Namorn and teach me there." Briar listened patiently to her reasons for denouncing her throne. His breath caught in his throat as she watched her step out from behind her dressing curtain. She didn't have on much; only a velvet dressing robe, with a deep v-neck. The dark emerald color suited her skin and brought out her eyes. "But most importantly," Briar looked up, startled, he hadn't realized she was still talking, " I think I have to stay here. There's so much that I want, and it all has to be here. I doubt I could bring it with me."  
  
"What do you want 'Drie?" Briar's voice was slightly husky. He thought he had a good idea what it was she wanted.  
  
"I, I don't think I can tell you right now, Briar. Maybe later."  
  
"No. I need to know now. Tell me." She shook her head no. He crossed the room, and lightly gripped her arms. "Tell me, Sandry. I need to know. Is it a person?" Seeing her nod yes, he took a deep breath, and went on, "I love you Sandry. Am I the person you want?" He held his breath, waiting for an answer. It felt like an eternity had passed when she finally raised her beautiful eyes to meet his.  
  
AN: there you go. Hopefully, that one's a little longer than my other ones. Review, please, and you'll get more. I have to babysit this week, so I'll have freetime during the day, but that doesn't mean I'll necessarily use it writing. I won't, however, have freetime at night, I don't think. At least I hope not. I think my messing around and shit partner will be free this week…oh, I hope so! Again, REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	18. Couplings and Discussions

Ch. 18  
  
AN: I think I will dedicate this chapter to minute Maid Apple Juice ( I think that's right…) b/c I love your story! And you actually update….(*ahem* swimfreak.)  
  
Righto….on with the story.  
  
  
  
"Briar," Sandry started. "I-I…yes. I guess. I mean, I think I mght love you, but I'm not sure, and every time I see you, which isn't often, if you'll notice, it's just that I'm so busy, so I just can't see you very often, but every time I see you—" Briar, smiling gently at her ramblings, gripped her face with both his hands. He watched her eyes grow larger as he leaned in closer. "Briar, I've never been kissed before, you know that, r—" Her eyes closed involuntarily as her lips were captured by his. The muscles in her stomach tightened, her knees felt slightly weak. All she could think about was his lips on hers. She felt his hands leave her face, one coming to rest gently on her waist, the other tangling in her hair, tenderly bringing her closer to him. After a shocked second, she slowly brought her small hands up behind his neck, clasping them together. One long finger twirled in the fine strands of his dark hair, making Briar shudder with delight. He laughed softly as he broke their kiss.  
  
"That tickles, Sandry." She smiled back at him. "I think I love you, too. And I know I'm not supposed to, but frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn.*" She chuckled, then pulled him closer to her for another kiss.  
  
  
  
"Neal, will you sit down please?!" Kel was irritated and annoyed. She knew why Neal was pacing so restlessly: it was because of that Sandry girl. "Bitch." The word crept out of her lips softly. Kel didn't think anyone had heard it, but she was wrong.  
  
"Who's a bitch?" Tris bluntly inquired.  
  
"Euh…you are." Kel glared at the redheaded girl; it was true; Tris was definitely a bitch.  
  
"So're you. Have you tried one of these tea cookies?" Evidently, cussing Tris out was the best way to make friends with her. Kel decided that she had to respect that. She smiled at the shorter girl and reached for a cookie.  
  
The door opened again. Everyone looked, hoping it was Sandry. When they saw it was only a meduim sized oriental woman, they all turned away and resumed their conversations, except for the Duke.  
  
"Dedicate Moonstream! What brings you here?"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, your Grace, but one of our students has sighted something most…unsettling."  
  
"Oh? Come with me, we shall discuss this. Your Majesties, if you would care to accompany us?" They nodded. Introductions were made on their way to the Duke's conference room. As they all arranged themselves around a thick stone table, Moonstream took in a deep breath and began.  
  
"Houghton Bahakus was meditating when he was touched by a vision. He saw Lady Sandrilene in Namorn, with a young man. They both stood on a high balcony, with many people below them. Then he saw Lady Sandrilene nod, and hundreds of men fell to the ground, and blood ran freely through the streets. He said that next, black stones, like onyx, came raining out of the sky. They all bounced off the people below, but each one cut Sandry. He said that then she fell to the ground, and the man leaned over and touched her heart, and she got up, and was fine. Then she said something that he couldn't understand, and all the men that had fallen down got up, and then everything was paved in gold and shimmered like nothing he had ever seen. And all the people seemed happy, except for Sandry. She stood there and started to cry, and then another man came up and put a large crown on her head. I didn't quite understand all of this, but because the young student is from Namorn, he was able to explain it. It seems that the crown placed on her head was the Empress's crown; Sandry was the new Empress. He said that there was an old wives' tale about this happening, except in the tale, every able bodied man in the Empire died, and nothing was ever good again." Moonstream took a deep breath after finishing her tale, and sat back, waiting for a reaction.  
  
"It makes sense." Was all that the Duke said. The Kind merely nodded his head.  
  
"No, it doesn't. Why is Sandry the Empress?" Moonstream had evidently not yet heard about the Empress' death.  
  
"The Empress of Namorn is dead. She named Sandry as her heiress. Sandry is the rightful Empress of Namorn, but she is undecided as to whether or not she will take the throne." Moonstream's eyes widened, then she nodded. "We won't tell her, Sandry I mean. She has the ball to think of. If and when she accepts the throne, that is when we shall tell her of this vision. Until then, I want nothing spoken of it. Nothing." The Duke's tone was authoritative. The King and Queen murmered their agreement in his wise descision, and Moonstream nodded.  
  
"I'll tell Houghton. He shall be instructed to not tell anyone."  
  
"So you're the Lioness, eh?" Daja had been trying to get enough nerve to speak to the legendary female knight.  
  
"Yes. So you're Daja, eh?" Daja nodded. "I hear you're good with metals. I've been looking for a new smith since my friend Coram died. How about we head down to the smith sometime tomorrow, you can show me what you do. I might commission you to make a new suit for me. I've heard good things about you." Daja's eyes lit up with excitement. She nodded vigorously. Alanna laughed at her excitement. "Tell me what new things you've discovered. I heard from Frostpine that you work very well with steel."  
  
"Niklaren Goldeye. Been quite a while, eh?" Numair and Niko shook hands like old friends, grinning fiercely.  
  
"Arram! Oh wait, it's Numair isn't it? Seems someone mentioned it to me. Haven't seen you since that fiasco in Carthak! How've you been?"  
  
"Wonderful, wonderful. Have you met my wife, Daine?"  
  
Sandry and Briar had talked for hours about nothing in particular. Eventually, Sandry had rested her head in Briar's lap and fallen asleep in the middle of a sentence. Briar had soon followed her, tangling his hands in her hair and resting his head against the brick hearth of her fireplace. Everything seemed to be going well for now. The only person unnacounted for was the furious Neal, who paced the hall, thinking up plans to win Sandry over. For some reason, all of the plans involved him roughly pulling her to him, and forcing himself on her. He smiled. She would be his. He knew it.  
  
AN: wow, I can't believe I got another chapter out! Yeehaw! * We all know what this is from: Gone with the Wind. For the politically inclined readers, Bahakus is a variation on Senator Spencer Bachus' name. He's an Alabama senator, and I just happened to have a letter from him sitting next to me while I was trying to come up with a name. Houghton Mifflin is a publishing company. There's a lot going on in the story right now, but don't worry, I'll do my best to not forget anything! Feel free to remind me if you think I did….i just might if know one does! Also, feel free to give me suggestions a/b where you want this to go. I'm very open to any ideas! Remember, read and review! And keep updating your own stories! That's where I get my inspiration to update mine! 3 babooshka. 


	19. Almost ball-time, mainly the dresses/clo...

Ch. 19  
  
Oy vay, I can't remember when I said the ball was going to be. So it's going to be the day after all that just happened. So that'd be today. Get it?  
  
"Rose! It's stunning!" Sandry gasped as she saw the completed version of her dress. It was stunning; Rose had outdone herself. The color was perfect; Sandry knew the soft white would compliment her well. The diamonds and silver, which Daja had helped some with, formed an intricate pattern around the material. The material itself was soft and delicate. Sandry quickly discarded her clothes and stepped into her dress. She felt the cool satin lining slip over her head, then the heavier silk. She adjusted the angel-cut sleeves around her shoulders, watching the cut away fabric float softly around her. She sucked in a bit; it was snug in her waist, but it fit well. Since Sandry was never one for very poofy dresses, Rose had accommodated this taste and simply made a long train. Rose decided that trains were very elegant, and took full advantage of it, decorating it with intricate beadwork and filigree. Sandry twirled around, admiring the perfect cut and ultimate fold of the costume. Rose spontaneously clapped her hands with pleasure, causing Sandry to smile. Sandry let her thoughts wander as she admired her form in the mirror. 'I wonder what Briar will think. I wonder if I'll bring him back to my room after the ball…will he think it's too forward of me? I know that I won't have sex with him,' she blushed at the thought, 'but I wouldn't mind a little fun…' Her eyes shone with anticipation. "Rose!" She declared, "what shall I do with my hair?"  
  
Briar had expected nice clothes for the ball; after all, Sandry was taking care of it. He hadn't, however, expected this! The heavy cloth would drape nicely over his figure, he knew. He also knew, from being Sandry's male clothing model, that the cut would accentuate his broad shoulders and trim waist. He fingered the tunic: it was, of course, green. She had worked small thorns around the priest-cut collar, bringing in his own personality. He smiled to himself, thinking: 'Tonight just might be fun after all.'  
  
"Daja, would you help me?" Tris wandered into Daja's room, with her elbows sticking out in odd directions. Evidently, there was a zipper (AN: is that an anachronism?) down the back of Tris's dress. Daja stepped over and fastened Tris's dress up for her. The dark emerald color worked wonders for her complexion, it really emphasized her red hair. The empire cut disguised her heavy-set figure, and even helped to slim her down some. Tris would look pretty tonight, she was sure.  
  
"Neal, you look very nice tonight," Kel said cordially. She was still slightly upset at his obvious infatuation with Sandry, but she figured they had to leave sometime.  
  
"Thank you, Kel. You look quite elegant in your dress." Kel nodded, sniffed, and moved away.  
  
"Very affable tonight, aren't we, Neal?" Cleon asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Elegant my ass. You know, it is always good to have fake compliments on hand at functions like this. When pressed, I always say, 'elegant'." Neal nodded smugly to himself. Cleon looked disgusted.  
  
"She does look elegant, you ungrateful git! You wouldn't know a beautiful girl if she knocked you down with her sword and yelled out, 'I'm beautiful!'"  
  
"I do too know a beautiful girl when I see one. After all, if Lady Sandrilene isn't beautiful, then what is she? Good-looking, striking, handsome, gorgeous, the epitome of loveliness, attractive, eye-catching, smart, pretty, appealing, hot, sexy, tempting, alluring, stunning, magnificent—"  
  
"Fine. You just go on with that train of thought. Meanwhile, I'll go find someone that is possibly in my league, and pursue them, eh?"  
  
Briar knocked timidly on Sandry's door. "Sandry? May I come in?"  
  
"Of course, Briar." He heard footsteps crossing the room, muted heels clicking on the stone. She pulled the door open, and there she was. Briar felt like everything around them had melted. She literally sparkled. No, she shimmered. Whatever she did, she looked absolutely perfect doing it. She smiled up at him. "I'm almost ready. Would you please fasten this for me?" She held out a diamond necklace to him. With trembling fingers, he pulled the sparkling strand around her creamy neck. His fingers brushed against her skin; the coolness of it calmed him down some, yet the warmth generated by the brief encounter made his britches feel a shade too tight in nether regions. It took him a minute to fasten the band of stones, but he eventually figured it out, only muttering one cuss word in the process, something about "damn smith-mages can't figure out a way to make the fucking thing…bastards…hell…" Sandry smiled.  
  
"Language like that certainly will not be expected at the ball tonight. But for some reason, I don't think I would mind myself. It makes me feel like I'm back at Discipline, before all this shit happened. Ehm, stuff, I mean. You know, before Beats and the fire and all…" She ducked her head.  
  
"I know. That seems like forever ago, doesn't it? Now look…here we are, in the fanciest clothes I've ever seen, and you most definitely aren't serving thieves their water." Sandry opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by her Uncle's voice.  
  
"I'm going down now, Sandry. You and Briar should be ready to descend the stairs in five minutes, alright?" They confirmed their ability to be ready, and he left. They could faintly hear someone announce his arrival, and deep murmurs through the crowd about how frail he was looking.  
  
"Briar, no matter what, I want you to be with me. You won't leave me, will you? I know it's a lot to ask of you, to come to Namorn and all, but I don't think I could do it without you…" Her eyes looked pleadingly up at him.  
  
"Sandry, you know I'd go anywhere with or for you. You don't even have to ask, it's understood." She smiled up at him, and he gently kissed her. "Now, I think we need to get ready to go down. Everyone's waiting to see you."  
  
  
  
AN: I just realized I had forgotten a/b Cleon. Oops. Damn. The "when pressed, I always say 'elegant'" line is from the movie Emma, with Gwyneth Paltrow and Ewan! Ewan sings! And some other people too, but I can't remember who…anyway, I didn't feel like writing the ball scene tonight, so that'll come tomorrow. It'll prolly be the only thing I post tomorrow, b/c I forsee it taking a while and a little bit of research. It'll prolly be a long chapter, b/c I think I'll need to do descriptions of some stuff. Plus, there'll be the shake-down b/t briar and neal, or neal does whatever, or maybe that'll come after the ball…I haven't decided yet….hmm…again, open to suggestions, update your fics, I'll review them, but first! Review mine (.  
  
3 babooshka. (oh, contrary to popular belief, I am not a Russian grandmother. I am not even a mother. I am 16. I am not russian, I am more german, but I look irish or summat, b/c I have redhair. I just thought I'd tell you.) 


	20. Here ya are, the ball

Ch. 20  
  
AN: Whew! I know I was supposed to have this out….2 or 3 days ago, but I got caught up in taking the ACT and other such shit. Sorry a/b that. Also, swimfreak, I really wish you would update your story more often. I miss it. Finally made it to 20! And to the BALL! Here you go, Liz D! what you've been waiting for! Of course, I think I'll dedicate this chapter to Liz D, b/c you're the one that's been so excited a/b this chapter. Minute Maid, you can have the next chapter. Maybe they'll get drunk, b/c it'll be chapter 21! Legal drinking age… at any rate, here we go:  
  
  
  
Briar squeezed Sandry's hand slightly. They could hear the fanfare from the trumpets. This would be when everyone heard that she was Empress. Where was the announcement?  
  
"Announcing: Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, Duchess of Emelan, Baroness of Summersea, Viscountess of Statdel, and Empress of Namorn!" a gasp ran through the crowd at the last title. This was her cue. Briar offered her his arm, and she took it. They shared a quick smile, and went down the stairs together.  
  
Tris was in the midst of a very wobbly curtsy when Sandry came down the stairs. She lifted her head to get a peek at her dress. 'If I wasn't so in love with that Neal guy, I would fall in love with her right now! If I wasn't straight.' she thought to herself. Sandry certainly looked like royalty. 'Wait, she is royalty! She's more important than the Duke, even, I guess, more important than the King and Queen of Tortall. She's the Empress of Namorn!' Tris shook her head slightly at this realization. Sandry, her childhood friend, was a world power.  
  
Daja, also, was in the midst of a curtsy, but hers was slightly more stable. She glanced at the train of Sandry's dress as she passed on her way to her seat. Daja smiled at the excellent silver work. That was her own creation, and she was proud. If only the Lioness would let her make her a new suit of armor, then Daja would be a smith in her own right!  
  
Sandry stepped up to the raised area where she was to be sitting with the Duke. She turned, curtsied perfectly at everyone bowed, and sat down. Her eyes followed Briar's figure back to the buffet. She smiled; of course he would go for the food! Her eyes expertly scanned the crowd. There he was, the boy from the bees! Who was he? Her eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to place him. Wait, she knew him. 'It was somewhere else that we met, not here. Was it in Statdel? No, not there. Agar! We met in Agar! Three summers ago? Was it really that long ago? Yes, that's when it was.' She thought hard, why would he be here? She watched him step behind a potted plant. She mindspoke to Briar:  
  
::Briar. Behind the potted plant, see what he's up to.::  
  
::Sure thing, `Drie.:: Briar stepped stealthily behind the plant. The boy, or was he a man? had something in the palm of his outstretched hand. A bubble. ::Maybe a speaking spell?:: Briar asked Sandry. ::He's saying something…:: A figure bumped into his. Daine, the wildmage, was standing next to him.  
  
"Excuse me, Daine? I've heard you can change just parts of yourself, into that of animals. Is this true?" Seeing her nod, he continued, "Could you change your ears into a cat's? Lady Sandry wanted me to listen to what this young'un was saying, only I can't make it out." She assented, and Briar saw her ears get fuzzy, then furry, then pointed. She quickly whispered everything that was being said to Briar. He passed it along to Sandry.  
  
::Five guards at each door. I think, money wise, the Duke is doing well. We all know his niece is. The army is pitiful. We shall have no trouble, my lord, defeating this pitiful country.:: Sandry shuddered at the words. Briar quickly pushed his way through the crowd to Sandry.  
  
"Care to dance, Sandry?" He asked, holding out a hand. She accepted it gratefully, and motioned to the orchestra for a waltz.  
  
"This isn't good Briar. He's from Agar. His name is…something like Xangshe Parr, I think. Briar, I don't want to have him arrested here, at my ball, but—" Someone tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"May I cut in?" it was Neal. His words were slightly slurred. No doubt he had been taking advantage of the excellent wine cellar her Uncle kept here. Briar, unsure as to whether or not he had a choice, hesitated slightly, but saw Sandry nod yes, and he acquiesced. Neal clamped his hand over hers, and drew her closer to him. His fingers dug into her skin.  
  
"Neal, you're holding me a bit too closely. My dress is digging into me!" He only pulled her closer. She could smell alcohol on his breath. 'Oh no,' she thought. 'Just my luck to get saddled with a drunk.' She forced out a grin, and began to make polite conversation.  
  
"Shut up." Neal told her roughly. "I think we both know exactly what we want out of this relationship." He started pulling her towards the door. Sandry, slightly confused as to what relationship he was talking about, stared at him with her mouth open.  
  
"Pardon?" She asked, confused. He didn't answer, but instead clamped his mouth over hers. She struggled against him. He was holding her so tightly, and she was no match for him. She cursed all the weight she had lost with Madame Mossrig. Sandry could feel a few questioning eyes on them, she hoped someone would help her out of this situation. Briar was the first to act.  
  
"Neal of Queenscove! I believe Sir Alanna requires your assistance now!" Neal shoved him away with a large hand. Briar bounced back, and closed his hand over the back of Neal's neck. His fingers tightened, and Neal, writhing under the pain, slowly sank to the ground. Briar let go once Neal was laying on the floor. He checked Sandry out to see if she was hurt. Satisfied that she wasn't, he turned back to Neal. Briar leaned down to help him up. A knife slashed out at Briar's arm.  
  
"Damn it!" he shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. He covered the wound with his other hand, cursing all the while. Sandry stepped over to Briar, helping him to slow the blood flow. Unbeknownst to him, she pulled one of his knives out of his boot. He wouldn't miss it, not under the care of the resident nurse. Neal was back on his feet, and roughly grabbed Sandry's arm.  
  
"Come on." He stated blankly, dragging her along with him. Sandry refused to budge. He pulled her along more forcefully. She stood stock still.  
  
"Come ON you bitch!" He shouted. A gasp ran through the crowd. Guards ran forward to Neal. He reached out and slapped Sandry across the face. "move your fucking ass!" He moved to strike her again, but a hand held back his fist. Sandry let out a breath as she saw Briar behind him. The guards were seizing Neal of Queenscove. Sandry wouldn't have any more problems from him, not tonight at least. Tris, standing near the door, watched the guards lead Neal out. Kel was standing near her. Seeing that she was about to follow them, Tris put a restraining hand on Kel's arm.  
  
"Let them go, Kel. He's not worth it." Kel nodded slowly. Cleon walked up.  
  
"Hello girls. Never would have expected ol' Neal to go ballistic, eh?" Kel chuckled softly. "If the orchestra ever starts playing again, I'd be very please if you would dance with me, Kel." Her face seemed to brighten considerably. Tris chuckled to herself, and went off in search of food.  
  
After the incident with Neal, the rest of the ball was rather anticlimactic. Well, at least for the guests. That night was one of the best nights of Sandry's life. Once the final waltz has been played and danced, everyone bid farewell to Sandry, and her Uncle. The guests that lived near by left for their houses, taking some of the foreigners along with them too. Only the Tortallans actually stayed at the Duke's castle. Sandry, Briar, Tris, and Daja had decided to relax for a bit in one of the empty sitting rooms. Sandry rang for tea and soup, perfect, she claimed, after a late ball. They were all happily slurping various liquids when Tris stood up.  
  
"I think I need to go to bed. I'm sorry, Sandry, but I just can't seem to concentrate on whatever you're saying!" Sandry smiled at Tris, telling her good-night. Daja, too, took her leave. Briar and Sandry sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. Then Sandry spoke.  
  
"Briar." He looked at her. "I'm going to leave for Namorn in four days. You're still going to come, right?"  
  
"Of course I am, Sandry! Why wouldn't I? " She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know. Crazy me, I guess. Always worried about something, you know." They fell silent again.  
  
"Sandry, I love you." Briar didn't know where those words came from. He had just blurted them out. He made a move as if to apologize, but Sandry got up and kneeled in front of him.  
  
"Shh," she said, placing a long, graceful finger over his lips. "Not here. Come with me." And she pulled him up, and led him out of the room.  
  
  
  
AN: I really don't like this chapter. I only like the ending. The idea for it, and kinda the dialogue, but not really (you'll see) came from a book by Phillip Pullman. I can't remember the title, I just remember what happened. Oh well. Sorry if this completely sucked ( I think it did). Once I got down to it, I didn't want anything to happen w/Neal, but I had foreshadowed it earlier, so I had to. And I only have a little bit till they go to Namorn, so whatever I do with the model house will be in the next chapter, as will the trip to Namorn. Expect that to be a really really long one. Expect it to take a long time to write. Maybe I'll get this thing back on track. I'm not too sure, but I'm kinda halfway thinking a/b scrapping this and starting over. I think this whole plot thing I've got going would be better as separate stories, instead of one huge saga. I'm not too sure…so tell me what you think when you review. I have a lot I want to do, but I'm not sure if it's too much for one lifetime, ya know? I'll think a/b it. I'll let you know what I decide sometime soon. At the moment, I am leaning towards scrapping this one. Oh, and just for good measure, damn al. I haven't talked to him in a/b a week, so damn him. 


	21. stupid cheesy corny romantic chapter.

AN: here we go again. I just want you to know.I'm expecting TONS of reviews for this thing.I'm giving up valuable Weezer message board time to write this (=w= on!), so be grateful! If you think I've left anything out, or have any suggestions, please tell me.it's been a while since I wrote anything on this, so I've forgotten some foreshadowing I did. Help me out here! And on we go..  
  
Ch. 21  
  
Sandry pulled open the heavy door to her private sitting room. Still gripping Briar's hand, she pulled him down on the seatee next to her. Briar looked down into her eager face questioningly. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it. She smiled to herself, caught his face in her hands, and kissed him. Briar, only slightly shocked, moved his arms to pull her closer, tenderly stroking her back and catching loose strands of her hair in his fingers. When they broke for air, Briar spoke. "Sandry.I love you. You'll never be my sister, because I want you to be more than that! I know that it's wrong, and socially-" "Briar, if anything, didn't you know that I'll never be one to accept the social standards? I love you too. It's.more than I would have thought. Does that make sense? I was scared that I loved you. But now that I've finally admitted it.I-i.I just love you." Briar chuckled slightly, then drawled, "well, then, m'lady, show me!" And the two were quite occupied for some time.  
  
Sandry rested her head on Briar's sturdy chest, her fingers lazily drawing patterns in the cloth of his shirt. Briar lightly pressed his lips to her hair, reveling in the sweetness of her. "Briar," Sandry started, with slight hesitancy, "what about Namorn?" "Sandry, I know that you're unsure about this. I would be. So whatever you say, I'll do. If you want to rule, I'll be there. If you want to give it all up and be a-a- a cobbler, then I'll go buy the leather, and we can get started right away." "Briar, you're perfect. Except." "What's that? I have a fault? Tell me!" "Well.I can't just live with you. It'd be.immoral.Do you get it?" Sandry ducked her head, blushing. "Oh! Well!" Briar shifter her off of him, and kneeled down on one knee. "Sandrilene fa Toren, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I know it's a bit soon in our relationship, but I love you with every fiber of.me. Plus," he said, chuckling, "I think after six years of knowing each other, we've gotten to be pretty close. So, will you marry me?" Sandry looked down at him, smiling. "Briar Moss, of course I will!" "I don't have a ring.I'm sorry. Oh! Wait!" Briar dug in his pockets, an intense look of concentration on his face. He smiled triumphantly and held up- "a plant?" Sandry looked at the small greeen thing inquisitevly. "No, milady, a ring." Briar carefully removed the leaves, leaving only a thin, supple green stem. He delicately tied it around Sandry's slim finger. "There. Now we are engaged!" "Sandrilene Moss. Briar I can't wait!"  
  
ack! Now I know why I quit this story! That was so cheesy and stupid and I hate it! Argh! If anyone wants to rewrite this chapter.feel free! Blehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehbleh! A word of advice.don't listen to weezer while trying to write TP fics.the modern-ness doesn't mix well w/TP-ness.  
  
"Woo-ee-oo I feel just like Buddy Holly. Oh-oh and you're Mary Tyler Moore! I don't care what they say about us anyway, I don't care about that!" (Buddy Holly, by WEEZER!) 


	22. loose end number one. and the morning af...

Ch. 22 AN: I'll respond to the reviews at the end of this chapter. I've never done that, so I'm seriously stepping out. I don't want to write this chapter, but all the loose ends are seriously bugging me. Argh I hate this story. Anyone else want it? Btw, this chaps short.sorry. I'm just going to tackle one loose end at a time, and this is loose end number one.  
  
Bright rays of sunshine poured in through the window above the two sleeping forms of Briar and Sandry. Sunlight pricked their eyes, forcing them both to wake up. They stirred on the pale crème colored seatee, trying to remember why they were still in their lavish clothing. Sandry's arms stretched above her head, and Briar caught sight of the green shoot wrapped around Sandry's finger, he smiled. "We're engaged." He stated. "I know." Sandry smiled at him lovingly. "I'm hungry." "I know." Briar smiled at her lovingly. "I'm hungry too." And they laughed, and went to change clothes and wash up.  
  
They met up again in the corridor. Blushing, Sandry caught his hand in hers. She was nervous about everyone's reactions; after all, it wasn't common for a soon-to-be- Empress to marry a commoner. But Sandry had no reason to be nervous. The enthusiasm expressed by all present was both touching and soothing. Even the King and Queen of Tortall gave the couple congratulations, wishing them the best of luck. Sandry thought that she detected a bit of animosity from the girl Kel, but convinced herself it was simply a fleeting jealousy. Luckily, Kel was much more realistic and sane than Neal, and soon gave up on Briar, as he was very obviously in love with Sandry. All in all, the morning progressed very well. It was not until the afternoon that anyone suspected anything was amiss.  
  
"EIEEEEEEEEE!!!" A shriek reverberated throughout the castle, bouncing off stone after stone, until it reached Tris' ears. She stood up, alarmed, and followed the sound. The shout led her to a room at the very top of the castle, a dank room, with only one remarkable feature about it: the doll's house. A maid was standing a few feet away, clutching her dust rag to her chest, and breathing heavily. Already another maid was trying to calm her down. As Tris surveyed the scene, Sandry and Briar bounded in. "Tris? Do you know what's going on in here?" Sandry circled around the model house, looking for the cause of all the commotion. "No, I just-what's that?!" Tris pointed at one of the rooms in the small house, backing away in the process. Sandry and Briar moved in for a closer look. "Oh!" A slight gasp of surprise escaped Sandry's lips. There, in the top room of the castle, the same one they were in, was a small figurine. It was slim, with light honey-blonde hair. It was Sandry. But this figurine looked more like the version of Sandry from her last visit to Sotat. It was mutilated. And next to the body was a small crown. And then a note. "Only truth can inspire soggy lungs to breathe fire. You take our lies for satellites so we can cry, 'naked, naked, foul'." Tris read the message aloud, with a questioning look on her face. "I don't get it." Tris stated flatly. "do you?" Everyone shook their heads, no. Sandry shivered, and Briar placed a comforting hand on her back. Something wasn't right about this.  
  
AN: the end. Urgh. I seriosly hate this. Although I did like getting to work in lyrics from two awesome bands. If you can name the two bands, and the songs titles, and the cd they're on, you'll get the next chapter before anyone else does.provided you leave me your email. Woohoo, that's a sucky prize. Oh well.  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
Anon: I'd have to disagree with you. I thought the chapter sucked, and it was terrible. But thanks all the same! I never saw LOTR, I'm a HP gal. Cartersgotback: =w= on! Are you on the boards? I'm a dotcommer! Look for me: luvlylin. Also, are you going to their concert? I seriously wanted to go, but my parents wouldn't let me. ( please do rewrite 21.it sucked. And do update your story. It doesn't suck. And I think I have lost interest.oh well. Kate: thanks! The guy.yeah. Well, all these loose ends are bugging me, so don't worry, as long as I don't give up again, he'll be explained. And obviously, here's the next chapter. MMAJ: ahh! I missed you! They aren't hitched yet, but they will be. And of course you have to update! Btw, have you seen anything from swimfreak lately? I miss that story too. I love your ring idea, I think I'll use that one, if I may! The wedding.will be after the Namorn trip, I think. I'm not positive, but seeing as how that's in a few days, I'd say so. Of course you can come! Lauren: I'm always hard on myself when my chapter sucks. And thank you for your sweet review, I almost cried! Well, not really, but I loved it all the same! Everyone should go read the review she wrote me, b/c I want more reviews to be like that. So yay you! I felt like a teacher just then. 'this is how your paper should look. If yours doesn't look like this, go back and fix it.' 


End file.
